My Heart is an Ocean
by ZooperDooper
Summary: Bella wants to find her true love. So a witch puts her in the movie Titanic. Bella is supposed to be Rose and her true love is supposed to be Jack. She thought it was going to be Edward. Imagine her surprise when it's Jasper instead. Set during Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me in the shower. I haven't written a Bella/Jasper before and I absolutely love them together. I've heard of stories like this but there mostly Bella/Edward. I have big plans for this story.**

I was shaking with anticipation. If someone told me last week that I would be part of a witch's spell to help me find my true love, I would have called them crazy. But here I am, surrounded by candles and nervous as hell.

The witch was none other Angela Webber, my best (human) friend. Lately I was having trouble deciding who to choose, Edward or Jacob. They've been fighting for my love, but I love both of them and have no idea who to choose.

I told this to Angela and she told me she could help. That was when I found out she's a witch. I wouldn't be doing this unless I was desperate, and I was.

The spell we are attempting is basically, she's going to send me into a famous love story/movie. The main characters are going to be me and my true love. I was hoping she could send me to Romeo and Juliet, maybe because I have a major crush on Leonardo Dicabrio.

"Okay, Bella. Are you ready to do this?" Angela asked me. I nodded my head firmly.

"There are just a few reminders though. I'm sending you into a famous movie but that doesn't mean it's not real. If you die in the movie you die in real life, so be careful. Your true love will be the leading male role, so you will know exactly who he is. And last thing, since this is a movie the Cullens will be able to watch you through the TV, so if Edwards your true love, he will know."

I nodded my head again, she had already told me all this. Angela said that she would go over to the Cullen house and make them watch it with her.

"What movie will I be in?" I asked her curiously, crossing my fingers for Romeo and Juliet. Angela grinned excitedly.

"Since I'm such an awesome friend, I chose one of the most romantic films of all time, Titanic!" She exclaimed. I felt disappointment swell throughout my body.

"Uh, small problem, I've never seen Titanic before." I admitted. Angela's jaw dropped in shock.

"What? Never seen Titanic? That's gotta be a sin." She said outraged. I shrugged. Angela sighed.

"Too bad then, your still going." She said. I sighed.

"Okay. Let's get this show on the road; I wanna find my true love." I told her. She nodded.

Angela started muttering some Latin words from a big musty book. I sat in the middle of a circle of candles. The flames started to grow and I felt the heat hit my skin. I started to sweat slightly.

The world around me started spinning rapidly. I felt the urge to puke. I clutched my stomach and the walls around me exploded in a flurry of red and green lights. I felt myself lifted off the ground.

Then the feelings disappeared. I squirmed in my seat slightly, wait! Seat? Without opening my eyes I expanded my other senses.

I felt body heat sitting next me and I was moving, so I guess I'm in a car of some kind. The person next to me shifted slightly and called out my name.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes.

**What do you think?**

**Pleeeeeeease review. If you're the first reviewer I might even give you a cameo appearance! **

**ZooperDooper**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. I will post the next one as soon as possible. Thank you for all that reviewed, I love you soooo much.**

**SkylerBlack: Yes there** **will be chapters about the Cullens reaction; they won't be like this one though. And yes again this will be coming back to real life.**

**If you have any questions please leave them in a review and I will answer them as best as I can.**

All was well at the Cullen household. Everyone was busy preparing for Bella and Edwards wedding. Alice was always out and about trying to make everything perfect. She loved Bella and Edward and wanted to make their wedding day unforgettable.

But despite all the love in the house, each couple was going through a little bit of a rough patch.

Rosalie was always upset because Emmett never did anything romantic with her anymore. It seems that all he wanted was sex. She was starting to think that he didn't love her anymore. She wished that he would do _something_ to prove he still loved her, even if it was something simple like flowers or chocolates.

Esme was lonely because Carlisle spent all his time at the hospital. He started work early at came back late. She knew he loved her but; she just wished he would take one day off and spend it with her.

Jasper and Alice were fighting a lot more. About what nobody knows. It started off as little spats that lasted two to three hours, then make up sex followed. But then it escalated. They tried to remain happy and carefree for the family's sake but, it was getting hard. Jasper was starting to push away from Alice; of course she wouldn't have that.

Alice loved Jasper dearly and wouldn't allow their relationship to crumble because of a few disagreements.

But nobody could disagree that the real elephant in the room was Bella and Jacob. Because of Jacobs's infatuation with Bella, it was starting to put a strain on their relationship. Everybody could see that Bella loved him back, even if she couldn't. It was starting to make Edward a little paranoid.

He would constantly ask Bella where she was going, who with and when she'd be back. The family had an intervention. They said that if he continued, he would lose her to Jacob, so he stopped. But it didn't make him any less paranoid.

Alice had a vision of Angela showing up on their doorstep, which confused everyone a bit. They were tidying up and making sure everything and everyone looked human.

"Two minutes." Alice yelled from upstairs. Rosalie shook her head and continued inspecting her nails. Everyone was zooming around cleaning everything from their rooms to the ceiling, even Carlisle was here.

A knock at the door alerted everyone that she had arrived.

"Positions." Alice whisper-yelled. Emmett raced downstairs and continued playing Halo 3 with Jasper, Alice was researching wedding cakes with Rosalie, Carlisle was reading in his study, Edward was watching Jasper kick Emmett's ass and Esme opened the door.

"Angela dear, what a nice surprise." Esme faked surprise. Angela smiled at her politely. She always did like Esme, even if she is a vampire.

"Hello Esme, may I come in?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course." Esme replied. Angela walked in and admired the beautiful home.

_Damn Bella's a lucky girl. This is a pretty bitching house. _Angela thought. Esme led her to the living room where the Cullens were situated, all except for Carlisle.

Angela greeted them politely.

"Well," Angela started "I'm here on behalf of Bella."

That grabbed everyone's attention; even Carlisle emerged from the bat cave.

"What about Bella? Is she okay?" Edward asked worriedly.

"She's fine, well physically." Angela reassured him. Before he had a chance to reply she continued.

"Bella was having a hard time who to choose, Edward or Jacob. So to help her I sent her into a famous love movie." She explained to them.

They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"How could you do that?" Carlisle asked her quizzically. Angela bit her lip nervously, a habit she picked up from Bella.

"Well, Uh… I'm a witch." She replied warily. Everything was silent; until Emmett's loud laughter shook the walls.

"Ha-ha, yeah right. Prove it." He challenged. Angela raised a delicate eyebrow. She stared Emmett down. Slowly he started to rise off the floor. He didn't notice at first, until the Cullens gasped and she looked pointedly at the floor.

"Holy shit! Let me down." He cried. She laughed and lowered him down on the floor.

"Okay you all believe me?" She asked, they all nodded.

"Why did you send her to a love movie?" Rosalie asked.

"Well it would give her time to actually understand why that person is her soul mate. I sent Bella into the movie Titanic. In there she will play the lead role Rose and her soul mate will play Jack. All of you will fit in the movie somehow, like Emmett might be Cal." Angela explained.

"Cal? Why would I be Cal?" Emmett asked shocked.

"That was just an example; I highly doubt you will play Cal. Usually the person has to have some kind of connection with her. So her soul mate will be Jack because that's her soul mate in real life. Her mother will play her mother, and so on and so forth."

"Why are you here telling us this though?" Edward asked her.

"Because we will be able to watch her and see who will play Jack. Oh! Good you have a plasma screen; do you have popcorn as well?" She asked excitedly.

Everyone was situated in a comfortable position. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap, Alice was snuggled against Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were on the loveseat, which left Angela on the floor with her back pressed up on the arm chair that Edward was sitting in.

"I'm just going to warn you that what you see is the truth. If you're not Jack, you're not her mate." Angela told Edward who tensed up immediately. Everyone already knew that Angela knew about how they were vampires. But frankly with everything going on, they didn't care.

_The screen turned on and Bella appeared. _

"Whoo!" Emmett yelled, clapping his hands.

"Shhh!" Everyone hissed at him.

_Bella looked at the Titanic in awe. Her brown eyes lighting up. She was dressed exactly like Rose was when she first appeared. There was a bustling crowd behind her but she only had eyes for the Titanic._

"_That is one big ship." She mumbled._

The Cullens chuckled at her reaction.

"_Finally, something you appreciate." A very familiar voice grumbled behind her. Edward came and stood next to her._

Everyone gasped. Nobody expected Edward to be playing Cal, so it came as a big shock.

"Dammit!" Edward growled. Alice had her head in hands.

"Edward, you don't have to watch it." Angela told him sadly. She liked Edward and didn't want to see him hurt.

"So Jacob wins, he gets Bella. I hope he's happy." Edward muttered broken hearted. Angela put her hand on top of his.

"So Bella's not your soul mate, it will be okay. That means that your true mate is still out there waiting for you. Don't make her wait by mourning over Bella." She whispered. That made Edward feel a tiny bit better. He managed a small sad small and turned his attention back to the screen.

Everyone braced themselves for what has about to happen next.

**Hope you all enjoyed. Please review, it will make me and you happy.**

**ZooperDooper**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! 2 chapters in two days you lucky ducks. This was 2,593 words and 6 pages, I expect some reviews.**

**If you have any questions please leave them in a review and I will answer them as best as I can.**

Previously:

_I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes._

* * *

><p>It took awhile for my eyes to adjust to the brightness, but when they did I had to stop myself from gasping aloud. I was in an old fashioned car. Since I'm In Titanic and the Titanic sunk in 1912 I should have expected to be in a different time, but it still came as a shock.<p>

The walls in the car were covered in velvet and so were the seats, which are comfy as hell. I was in a type of compartment which separated a passenger to the driver, kind of like a police car I guess. All in all, it sucks we don't have cars like these back home.

I turned my attention to the passengers. I almost jerked when I saw Edward sitting next to me. But it wasn't _my _Edward. This Edward had shocking green eyes and slightly tanned skin. Wow, he looked good with a tan.

He turned to face me and smiled slightly, it wasn't an Edward smile at all, it was gentle but steely at the same time. I smiled in return, despite it not being Edward's smile, my heart still stuttered.

I looked past Edward and came face to face with Renee; her bluish green eyes searched my brown ones, looking for something, I quickly turned away, not liking the look she was giving me.

I stared out the window at the large crowds. This must be when we arrive at the Titanic. People were pushing and shoving each other, trying to get a look at what I assumed was the ship.

The car came to a slow stop and I went to open the door when I stopped. Considering I was in a car with very nice clothes and about to get on the Titanic, I think I'm rich, an upper class woman and upper class women wait until somebody else opens their door. So I stopped and literally twiddled my thumbs until the driver came and opened my door.

I held my hand out like a snobbish person would, the drive took it and guided me out of the car. It was hard to move in this dress, it was pretty but defiantly not practical.

The Titanic was massive, I'm not really into boats, but I have to admit that it's a beautiful ship.

"That is one big ship." I mumbled to myself.

"Finally, something you appreciate." Edward grumbled behind me. I turned around and frowned at him, Edward has never spoken to me like that before, it only proves that this is not my Edward.

"Well I guess I just made your day then." I sassed back at him. He looked shocked for a moment, then a weird glint sparkled in his eyes and I didn't like it one bit.

"Shall we go?" Renee asked behind us, I nodded and started for the ship. Edward managed to sneak up next to me and lace his arm through mine, I repressed the urge to shudder and rip it away.

We walked through the hallways of the ship and I had a small smile on my face the whole time. I have always loved old things, back in Phoenix I liked to collect antiques, and now I'm walking through the Titanic halls, I'm defiantly bragging about this to Angela.

The room we were staying in lacked colour, sure it was beautiful but it was all the same mahogany brown, only a few greens and blues were splashed around on the curtains.

"I don't know why you brought those, Bella." Edward said from the other side of the room. I turned around and noticed he was looking pointedly at a pile of paintings that sat on the floor.

"This room needs a bit of colour." I replied, walking over to a painting and picking one up, I hummed in approval.

I hung up a few paintings and admired them. Edward was a acting like a sourpuss, he complained about how they took up too much space on the walls, or how they looked horrible, I merely rolled my eyes and sighed.

Maids were hurriedly trying to unpack all our belongings; I've never seen so many bags in my life.

"Bella, dear, it's time for lunch." Renee told me. I followed her out to the dining area.

The rules were strict, no lower class allowed in the upper class area. So as you could imagine the dining area was filled with snobbish brats with cigars. I shook my head in disgust.

"New money." Renee uttered to me in disgust. I followed her line of vision and was shocked to see Esme. She was being followed by maids and slave boys **(A/N I have no idea what their called, sorry)**

"Here sonny, think you can manage?" Esme said to one, handing him a small suitcase, I giggled. Renee probably thought I was laughing at what she said because she gave me a small smile.

We sat done at a table filled with men smoking cigars and drinking wine. One of them was Carlisle; he was the only bearable man at this table.

I listened to their idle chatter in boredom. I needed to get out; it was too crowded in here. I excused myself and walked out and ended up on the deck. One more second of listening to them brag about Titanic I was going to shoot myself.

I placed my elbows on the railing and looked out to sea. It was beautiful, right at this moment I have never been more at peace. But that moment was shattered as soon as reality came crashing down.

Angela said that the only way I could return home was to find my soul mate and love him back. I don't think Edward is my mate, surely Titanic is supposed to be a love story. If it was a love story why was I engaged to a dick of a man?

I love _my_ Edward, not the man that I'm apparently engaged to now. So far I have only seen two Cullens. Carlisle and Esme, they didn't seem to know each other.

My skin prickled in a weird way, I felt like I was being watched. I looked down below me and my brown eyes locked with the blue eyes of Jasper Hale.

He was human with tanned skin and honey blond hair; a few wisps hung down and touched his eyelids. He looked like he was lower class by the way that he dressed.

We stared at each other for a few moments, I literally couldn't look away. His blue eyes sparkled with an unknown emotion, I felt electricity crackle between us, the kind I only feel with Edward. This is weird.

I felt a rough hand grab my elbow; I turned and came face to face with Edward.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked me. I narrowed my eyes.

"I needed some air." I answered steely. His eyes turned hard.

"Get back to the party." He ordered me. I repressed a growl and stalked back to the dining area, I looked back over the railing at Jasper and noticed he was still staring at me; I turned back and walked straight back into Hell.

* * *

><p>The party was the same, as entertaining as a sloth. I listened to the same boring, mindless chatter. I don't know how people dealt with it. Renee seemed happy I guess, but I could never live this way, I needed excitement in my life. This was as exciting as watching the grass grow.<p>

I silently mulled over the day's events. If this spell has taught me anything it's that Edward isn't my soul mate. The reality came crashing down hard. If he isn't my soul mate them who is?

I love Edward, I really do. I don't want anybody else. I replayed all the happy times with him in my head, our first kiss, the first time he said I love you, the day I agreed to marry him. They replayed in my head like a tape recorder, forever haunting me with happier times.

Tears welled in my eyes; I was on the verge of a mental breakdown. I excused myself again but nobody seemed to notice.

I ran down the halls with tears streaming down my face, people gave me weird looks but I didn't care. I ran out onto the lower deck and stopped. I saw the railing up ahead, a thought crossed my mind. Maybe I could hear my Edwards voice again, if I just climb over the railing, I might be able to.

I walked forwards and looked around, hoping nobody was around to see this. I placed one foot on one side of the railing and placed my other foot on the other side. I was leaning over the boat, I couldn't hear anything. I leaned forward a bit more.

"Don't do it." A voice said warily. My head whipped around and I saw Jasper standing there with his hand outstretched.

"D-don't come any closer." I warned him, stuttering slightly. I don't know what I'm doing, it's like something is possessing me to jump.

"Come on; give me your hand I'll pull you back over." He said moving forward with his hand still stretched towards me.

"No! Stay where you are." I demanded, I was hit with another wave of grief and I leaned forward some more.

"I mean it," I said as he still didn't back away "I'll let go."

I felt a small sense of nervousness and in that moment I was hit with the thought what the hell are you doing girl?

"No you won't." He said confidently. I was hit with a wave of anger.

"What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me." The words burst from my lips.

"Well, you would have done it already." He said. My eyes narrowed.

"You're distracting me, go away." Was my lame reply.

"I can't, I'm involved now, you let go I'm going to have to jump in there after you." He told me as he removed his jacket. I was confused, why would anyone do that?

"Don't be absurd, you'll be killed." I answered. Jasper started to unlace his shoe laces on his boots.

"I'm a good swimmer." He said.

"The fall alone would kill you." I told him.

"It would hurt; I'm not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth I'm more concerned about that water being so cold." He said one boot completely off. Doubt swirled around inside me and I just had to ask.

"How cold?"

"Freezing, maybe a couple degrees over." He unlaced the other boot and threw it on the ground.

"You ever been to Wisconsin?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Well they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, I remember when I was a kid me and my father, we went ice fishing out on lake Westona. **(A/N Don't blame me if that isn't right. I live in Australia) **Ice fishing is where—"

"I know what ice fishing is." I growled irritated. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, you just seem like more of an indoor girl. Anyway I fell through some thin ice and I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there, it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think, least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you." He monologued. I wasn't looking forward to jumping.

"Like I said," He started, taking off his jacket "I don't have a choice."

"I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here." He said.

"You're crazy." I told him.

"That's what everybody sais but with all due respect miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here." He murmured, I hadn't noticed but during his little speech, he had managed to sneak a bit closer to me, sneaky basterd.

"Come on, give me your hand, you don't want to do this." He said, his hand was stretched towards me again. Using my opposite hand I grabbed his and turned myself around, facing him. He smiled at me.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock." He introduced himself. I smiled and repressed the urge to say I know. I had full control over my body now.

"Bella Swan." I replied shakily, I was still hanging off the back of a ship here.

"That's a beautiful name." He told me and I giggled slightly. I placed my foot on the railing and was just about to pull myself up when I slipped on my dress.

I screamed as I fell off the railing. Jasper grabbed my hand with both of his and struggled to pull me up. He almost had me over the railing when I fell back down again, I screamed again.

"Listen, listen to me, I've got you, I won't let go." He yelled at me.

"Now pull yourself up, come on." He yelled again. I grabbed the railing with my hand and started to pull myself up; he still had hold of my other one and was pulling me up also. I was dragged up and over the railing.

I fell on the deck with Jasper leaning over me. I was still shaking and panting heavily.

"What's all this?" A man called out, running up to where we were. He took in my shaken state and Jasper leaning over me with his jacket and shoes removed.

"Stay back and don't move an inch!" He yelled at him. I was too busy getting over my almost death to tell them otherwise.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later I was sitting on a bench covered with a blanket while they cuffed Jasper. Edward was furious.<p>

"Completely unacceptable, what makes you think you can put your hands on my fiancé?" He growled at him. Jasper looked over at me.

"Look at me you filth." He hissed. I sighed

"Edward." I called out to him. He didn't notice.

"What do you think you were doing?" He continued, grabbing Jasper by the shirt and shaking him.

"Edward!" I yelled at him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and yanking him off Jasper.

"It was an accident." I explained. Edward looked confused.

"An accident?"He asked.

"It was," I said firmly "I was leaning over to see the propellers and I slipped, I would've gone overboard but Jasp- Mr. Whitlock here saved me and almost went over himself." I finished. I wasn't an overly good liar but if I based it on truth, it was enough to get me by.

"She wanted to see the propellers." Edward laughed shakily.

"Like I said," Some random guy started "women and machinery do not mix."

A few people chuckled.

"Was that the way of it?" the guard asked Jasper. He looked at me and I gave him a steely glare.

"Yeah, that was pretty much it." He agreed. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Well the boys a hero then, well done." The random guy congratulated.

After everything was cleared up I was escorted back to my room. I was in need of a good night's sleep.

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Please review. **

**ZooperDooper.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You should have seen the silly grin on my face as I read your reviews; they made my day, no joke. Every time I get a lot of feedback it always fuels my need for a new chapter, so here it is.**

**Most of you were excited for the Cullens reaction on Jack/Jasper I decided to do an entire chapter on their reaction.**

**Here's a list of names for the characters so far:**

**Carlisle- Andrews**

**Esme- Molly Brown**

**Edward- Cal**

**Bella- Rose**

**Jasper- Jack**

**Rosalie- ?**

**Alice-?**

**Jacob (may****be)-?**

**Emmett-?**

**Renee- Mother whose name I don't know **

**Hope that helped, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

_Everyone gasped. Nobody expected Edward to be playing Cal, so it came as a big shock._

_"Dammit!" Edward growled. Alice had her head in hands._

_"Edward, you don't have to watch it." Angela told him sadly. She liked Edward and didn't want to see him hurt._

_"So Jacob wins, he gets Bella. I hope he's happy." Edward muttered broken hearted. Angela put her hand on top of his._

_"So Bella's not your soul mate, it will be okay. That means that your true mate is still out there waiting for you. Don't make her wait by mourning over Bella." She whispered. _

_That made Edward feel a tiny bit better. He managed a small sad small and turned his attention back to the screen._

_Everyone braced themselves for what has about to happen next._

* * *

><p><strong>Angela POV:<strong>

The tense atmosphere only grew when we turned our attention back to the screen. We watched as Edward or Cal bitched and moaned about Bella or Rose's paintings. Everything seemed to be running smoothly so far, no sign of Jack.

The bad thing about being a witch is the power, my mother was a witch and she had the ability to read minds, unfortunately it ran in the family. The good thing is I can turn it off when I want to, a damn god send.

"_New money." Renee uttered disgustedly. _

We all smiled as Esme entered the scene. Molly Brown was honestly the most likable first class in the movie; it was funny though, seeing sweet Esme wearing a dead animal.

"Be proud mom, I actually really like her." Alice voice rang out from Jaspers lap.

"Thank you, dear." Esme murmured.

We all chuckled slightly at Bella's bored expression. We laughed again as Carlisle came on screen as Andrews.

"There you are, pops." Emmett boomed.

Bella excused herself from the table and I stiffened. The Cullens looked at me in alarm.

"Get ready to meet Jack." Was all I said, the Cullens went tense like me.

"I don't know if I can do this." Edward muttered brokenly. I took his hand again.

"It's okay." I whispered. He turned his attention back to the TV screen but didn't let go of my hand.

Bella put her hands on the railing and looked out to sea. The Cullen girls cuddled up to their respective partners.

Esme burrowed herself in Carlisle's arm, Rosalie sat between Emmett's legs with her back on his chest and his arms across her stomach, and Alice was snuggled in Jaspers lap looking somewhat serene.

Bella twitched slightly and cast her eyes downward onto the deck below. I crossed my fingers, hoping it wasn't Jacob.

The invisible camera moved until it showed us the love struck face of… _Jasper?_

Everyone gasped in shock except for Edward, who didn't do anything. Jaspers arms had gone stiff around Alice's tiny torso. And Alice's whole demeanor screamed heartbroken.

"A-Alice, I… I don't—"Jasper started but was cut off by a very sad Alice.

"No, no it's okay, I'm fine, Angela probably made a mistake." Alice looked at me pleadingly, hoping that I did. I shook my head slowly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't make a mistake. I did everything by the book, literally. Jasper is Bella's soul mate. I'm so sorry." My heart broke just saying those words to her. Her whole body shook with silent sobs. She launched herself out of Jasper's arms and rounded on me.

"No! He's not her mate, he's mine. Not hers! You made a mistake!" She screamed at me. I stood up with my arms outstretched towards her.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't. You need to accept this." I whispered sadly. Her chin hit her chest when her head fell.

"No." She sobbed. The Cullens were frozen in the spots they were in. But Edward scared me the most; he just sat stock still, not even breathing.

Jasper stood up and walked towards Alice, hoping to comfort his wife.

"Ali…" He murmured.

"Just leave me alone Jasper, please." She begged him, and then she disappeared, no doubt wanting to clear her head.

I turned around and put my hand on Edwards shoulder. I was about to say sorry for the fifth time that night, but using his vampiric speed he pushed me out of the way lightly and pounced on Jasper.

"You basterd! How could you do this to me? Your own brother?" He yelled as he proceeded to try and claw Jasper's eyes out. The Cullens seemed to break out of their stupor and pull a livid Edward off Jasper.

"Whoa, easy Edward." I soothed him as I placed my hands on either side of his face.

"Easy." I repeated like I was talking to a wild horse. I used most of my power to help calm him down. His limbs slacked in Emmett and Carlisle's arms. They let go of him warily and he trudged back to the arm chair and stared at the screen.

Everyone else looked at each other in confusion.

"Edward, honey. Are you sure you want to watch this?" Esme asked him softly, he merely nodded his head. I sighed and looked at Jasper who was still on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"Jasper, you and I need to have a talk." I told him firmly. He looked at me for a moment, then nodded and hurled himself off the ground.

* * *

><p>We walked all the way to the end of their property, where the other couldn't hear us. It was a beautiful night out, crescent moon and the sky was covered in stars.<p>

"Yes, Angela." He asked firmly.

"I just wanted to pull you aside and tell you that whatever you see, hear or do, it's the truth. And if Bella comes home in love with you I expect you to love her back." I told him in a hard voice. He furrowed his brows and looked slightly worried.

"What do you mean 'if' she comes back?" He questioned me. _Ah shit!_ I sighed and told him the truth.

"Bella has to recognize she loves you and say it out loud in order to return home." I told him. Jasper looked alarmed.

"But it's Titanic and if she doesn't love me in time—"

"She'll drown when it sinks, I know." I answered with sorrow. He ran his fingers through his honey blond hair.

"Angela! Jasper! Something's happening!" Rosalie yelled from the front door. Jasper quickly scooped me up in his arms and I was back in the living room not even a second later.

Everyone had their hands to their mouths and were staring wide eyed at the TV.

Bella was on the other side of the railing leaning out towards sea, she had tear tracks down her cheeks and she looked completely lost.

"_Don't do it." The voice of Jasper called out._

We all watched in horror and fascination as Jasper told Bella about growing up in Wisconsin. We all relaxed as Bella started to climb back over.

"_I'm Jasper Whitlock." He introduced himself to her, some of his southern twang laced in his voice._

"_Bella Swan." She replied shakily. We watched as Jasper gave her a small smile._

"_That's a beautiful name." He told her and Bella giggled slightly. Despite the situation I couldn't help but grin stupidly when they introduced themselves. I never noticed this before but the make a gorgeous couple._

The camera zoomed in to Bella's feet and we watched as her foot got caught on the bottom of her dress. I screamed as she fell overboard.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. We all jumped from our seats and watched the screen. Edward was having a panic attack and Jasper was pulling his hair out from the roots.

"_Listen, listen to me I've got you, I won't let go." He yelled down to her._

Relief flooded through my body like morphine and I laughed in relief as Jasper pulled her up on deck. The panic and alarm drained from the room like a plughole and I collapsed on the couch.

I was in need of a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of their reactions?<strong>

**I hope you like it. I will post the next chapter soon but until then, TTFN.**

**ZooperDooper**

**P.S The more reviews the faster updates are.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was writing this chapter in between watching the new Supernatural episode, which is ironically about the Titanic. Are there any Supernatural fans reading this? I hope there are.**

**Just to clear a few things up, for the sake of this story none of the Cullens have seen Titanic before but Angela has.**

**Let's just say that they all were busy brooding to watch it.**

* * *

><p>My dreams were a swirl of red, yellow and green. Those blue eyes seemed to haunt me though, the blue eyes that belonged to someone other than Edward, the blue eyes that belonged to none other than his brother, Jasper<p>

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that something literally possessed me to almost jump of the back of the ship. It's not like I wasn't in control, my head was clear the entire time, it's just I felt a flurry of emotions that made me feel hopeless.

Despair, guilt, loneliness, fear and the list goes on. When you feel all those emotions at once, it makes you do crazy things to get it to stop. So that's why I found myself on the back of a ship.

"Miss?" A hesitant voice broke through my sleep musings. I groaned and tried to roll away from the intrusion. I felt a small, dainty hand place itself on my shoulder and shake very slightly.

"Miss." The voice called out slightly louder this time. I sighed loudly and drowsily blinked my eyes open. I focused on the small shape in front of me. Her spiky hair was sticking in various directions; she was wearing the black white gown that signified that she was a maid.

"Alice?" I asked drowsily, rubbing my eyes to get a better look.

"Miss, you over slept. Your mother told me to wake you." Her voice was quite timid, not all the hyper and energetic pixie back home. I nodded my head and dragged myself out of bed.

I had a bath, which was a perfect remedy for my back, which was sore from the hardness of the bed I slept on.

Alice dressed me in a beautiful pale yellow and white dress. Unfortunately it wasn't as comfortable as it was beautiful. My long brown hair was done up in a neat bun with a few strands that fell down around my face.

Alice told me that Renee was waiting in the dining area but I screwed that idea and decided to look for Jasper instead.

* * *

><p>I walked around deck until I found the gate that separated class one from class three. It was a sunny day, not a cloud in sight. The sunlight reflected off the polished floor.<p>

I walked around to the back of the deck where I first met Titanic Jasper. Sure enough there he was, the sun beamed down on him causing different highlights of blond the shine in his hair.

I smiled when I saw Emmett sitting next to him; they looked like they were in a deep discussion. I walked right up him but he didn't seem to notice me.

"Jasper?" I murmured. His head shot up and his eyes widened as soon as he saw me.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" I asked. Jasper shook his head immediately.

"No no, of course not." he assured. I smiled at him. Emmett elbowed him slightly.

"Uh, this is Emmett McCarthy, Emmett this is Bella Swan." He introduced us. I held out my hand and he kissed it.

"Pleasure." He breathed and then he winked. I blushed, he was flirting with me. If the Cullens are watching this Rose is gonna be pissed.

"Pleasure is mine." I replied. He let go of my hand but he still had a look of mischief in his eyes.

"Can I talk you?" I asked Jasper who was shooting Emmett icy looks.

"Yeah sure." He replied, not moving off the bench.

"Alone." I repeated. Jasper blushed and I stared. I have never seen a vampire blush before; of course this Jasper isn't a vampire.

I led him to the first class area and we walked on the deck.

"Jasper, thank you for what you did yesterday. I don't know what came over me." I admitted.

"It was no trouble, really. I was just at the right place at the right time." He replied.

"No really, what you did it… well, there aren't any words to explain how truly grateful I am." I told him.

"Why were you going to jump in the first place?" He asked a little hesitantly, probably afraid I'll chuck a mini fit.

"Well, it was just my life and all the people in it." I explained. He gestured for me to continue.

"I'm uh, kind of torn between two men." I admitted sheepishly. I saw something flash through his eyes that looked suspiciously like jealousy.

"Tell me about them." He asked.

"Edward, who is my fiancé, I love him I do but, not as much as I did. Before he left me I was completely head over heels in love with him, but now I only love him because, I feel like I owe to him." I ranted. Jasper studied me for a moment.

"You don't owe him your happiness, Bella." He murmured. _Don't I…_ I feel like I do, Edwards saved my life over and over so don't I at least owe him my love, I should owe him at least that.

"What about this other guy? Where does he fit in?" He questioned. I sighed.

"Jacob, he saved me from drowning, literally and metaphorically. All the time we spent together, well, how could I not love him? But Jacob's hard to deal with sometimes. To be completely honest, both of them are not what I picture in a lover." I said truthfully.

"What do you look for in a lover?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, his question caught me completely off guard.

"What do you look for in a lover?" He repeated. This was one question that I did not want to answer, at all.

"You're being very rude; you shouldn't be asking me that." I didn't see what was rude about it; I just didn't want to answer the question.

"It's a simple question, what do you look for in a man?" He chuckled. I laughed incredulously. I needed to change the subject, fast. I looked down at his hand and noticed he was holding a medium sized notebook. I frowned, he had this the first night I saw him too.

"What is this?" I asked genuinely curious, snatching the notebook from his hand.

"Err, that's…" He said a little embarrassedly. I opened the notebook and flipped through the pages, shocked at how good these drawings were.

"These are good." I said quite shocked.

"Really good." I breathed. I blushed slightly as I came across some nude drawings.

"And these were drawn from life?" I asked truing to be very adult and not giggle childishly, hey I'm eighteen.

"Great thing about Paree, lots of girls willing to take their clothes off." He replied. I hummed in response. I flipped through a few more pages, noting that he had used a certain girl a few times. I looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"You liked this woman; you've used her several times." I observed. I felt a foreign emotion flash through me, was it… jealousy?

"She had beautiful hands." Was his response. I wasn't convinced.

"I think you must have had a love affair with her…"

"No, no, just with her hands." He laughed. I chuckled and handed his notebook back.

"You have a gift, Jasper, you really do, you see people." I murmured. He gave me a really intense stare that brought butterflies to my stomach and turned my brain mush.

"I see you." He said intensely. I gave him a snooty look and straightened up, pretending to be a first class snob that I was pretending to be.

"And?" I asked. His stare seemed to pierce right through me and stare into my soul.

"You wouldn't have jumped." He told me. I visibly deflated and pouted. He started to laugh at me, after a few minutes I joined in.

"You have a beautiful laugh." He murmured. I blushed and looked away. I felt warm fingers gently clasp around my chin and turn my head to look at him. His eyes were like the ocean, beautiful and serene. My heart was beating uncertainly, and I was sure he could hear it. His hand was still placed on my chin; his thumb traced my bottom lip.

_Edward._

His name came out of nowhere and I pulled back from Jasper like I had been shocked. A flash of hurt shot through his eyes before he concealed it. I cleared my throat and turned away, beckoning with my hand for Jasper to follow.

"You know, I've always wanted to be an actress. People would laugh at me when I told them because I was horrible at acting, so being the shy, self conscious girl I am I never told anybody else, hoping I would grow out of it, I never did." I mused

"Now's your chance." Jasper said, nodding over to a man and a woman. The man had one of those old fashioned cameras and was filming the woman, who was posing. I smirked at him and grabbed his hand, dragging him with me.

I ran into the shot, dragging Jasper with me. I twirled around and placed the back of my hand on my forehead dramatically. The woman behind me laughed.

"She's got the stuff, Daniel." The woman giggled.

"You think, Mary?" Marvin asked.

"Come on, Jasper. Pose with me." I pouted and batted my eyes at him. He smiled.

We ended up doing a various poses. One with Jasper perched on a deck chair with his head held high in arrogance with Mary panting over him like a slave girl.

Another one was Jasper was on his knees pleading with his hands clasped while I was standing with my head turned in bored disdain.

With the last one I was rolling the camera while Jasper and Daniel pretended to have a western shoot-out. Jasper won and leered into the lens, twirling an invisible mustache.

I was giggling like a schoolgirl the entire time; I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my life. We said our goodbyes to Mary and Daniel and continued walking around the boat deck.

"That was so much fun." I giggled, Jasper laughed with me.

"Who knew you were such a poser." He chuckled. I faked hurt and slapped his arm.

"I was merely acting." I said snootily, turning my nose up in a clear case of sour grapes. He laughed.

"You are one of a kind, Bella." Jasper chuckled.

"In a good way or a bad way?" I asked. He put his fingers on his chin as if he were thinking.

"Let me think about it." He responded. I shoved him lightly with my shoulder, giggling.

"Bella?" My mother's voice sounded behind me. I groaned quietly. I turned around to see her with Esme and two other women I have not yet met.

"Yes, mother?" I replied in a sugary sweet tone. She looked at Jasper pointedly.

"This is Jasper Whitlock." I introduced him to Renee.

"Charmed I'm sure." She said very rudely, I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Well, Jasper, it sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot." Esme said.

We all jumped as the horn that signaled dinner was ready blared.

"Why do they insist on always announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" Esme complained. I chuckled.

"Shall we go dress, mother?" I asked Renee, hoping to get out of this awkward situation.

"Perhaps Jasper would like to join us as well?" Renee tone told me that he had no choice in the matter.

"It would be a pleasure." He drawled. I smiled at him and mouthed a _sorry_ at him as Renee and I walked away.

This was going to be a very interesting dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>I added a few bits and pieces from the Titanic deleted scenes and script. So we all know now that Alice is Trudy and Tommy is Emmett. I'm sure Rose is gonna be pissed at Emmett for flirting with Bella. I'm sorry I had to cut out the spitting scene, but I don't want every little detail to be based on the movie. Sure it follows the plot of the movie and I add some lines in from the movie, but there might be a few of your favourite scenes cut out, I apologize for that.<strong>

**Please R&R, if you do you will find a very hot, very naked Leonardo Dicabrio waiting on your bed smothered in chocolate. Yummy!**

**Yours forever and ever,**

**ZooperDooper. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my precious. I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that I am on school holidays! Yay! The bad news is that I'm going to be too busy to update. It's only for a few days; you guys can wait a few days right?**

**90 reviews wow! When I wrote the first chapter I thought that this story was going to flop. But it didn't! Let's see if we can make it too 100, if we get there I will update quicker, promise.**

**Anyway I'm going to stop rambling on, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The room was elaborately decorated. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, casting a soft glow on everything underneath, the walls were a flawless mahogany brown and this was only the grand staircase. Edward and Renee walked ahead; I dawdled behind them a little bit.<p>

I scanned the area nervously, looking for Jasper. My hand unconsciously smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in my dress. I don't know what I was nervous about; this wasn't a date or anything.

I made my way down the stairs, looking straight ahead and not even bothering watching my steps, which was a really stupid move. As I got down to the last few steps, my foot stepped on the hem of my dress, causing me to fall forward.

I gasped and just when my face was about to make contact with the floor, two strong arms caught me around the waist and hurled me back upright. I blushed and looked up at the smirking face of Jasper, I blushed even harder.

He took my hand and placed a feathery kiss on it, tingles of electricity ignited inside me.

"Madam," He addressed me royally "You look beautiful." Usually when people say that, they don't really mean it, or care, but Jasper was completely in awe, and it made my self esteem rise a few hundred notches.

I took in what he was wearing. He looked like a gentlemen, white button up shirt with a black overcoat; his hair was even slicked back. To say he looked handsome would be a major understatement.

"So do you." I breathed. I took his hand and dragged him over to Edward and Renee.

"Edward, do you remember Mr. Whitlock?" I asked. Edward turned his green eyes over to us and gave Jasper a quick onceover, his eyes narrowed shrewdly.

"You could almost pass for a gentleman." He sneered. I glared at Edward and was just about to open my mouth when Jasper beat me to it.

"Well, I try." He answered back seemingly unfazed by the insult, which seemed to anger Edward more. He stalked off towards the reception room with Renee on his heels. He held out his arm as a gesture for me to go first, I curtsied playfully and sashayed after Renee.

Guests mingled with others as we waited to adjourn into the dining area. I didn't notice Esme sneak up behind us until she started talking with Jasper.

"Remember the only thing they respect is money, so act like you own a goldmine and you're in the club." Esme told him.

We were finally allowed to enter the dining area and I introduced Jasper to the rich snobs that we were dining with.

"J.J, Madeline, I'd like you to meet Jasper Whitlock." I introduced them. As Madeline and Jasper shook hands I noticed a glimmer of lust float through her eyes, Jasper noticed it too because he shook her hand warily. As we made our way to our table Madeline pulled me behind the others and whispered girlishly in my ear.

"It's a shame we're both taken." She giggled, eyeing Jasper from behind. I couldn't help but admire him as well. I shook my head clear of dirty thoughts that were creeping into my mind; I'll save those for later.

"Yes, it is a shame we're _both_ taken." I stretched out the word both, hoping that she will stop eyeing him like a piece of candy. As expected her eyes cast downward in shame, then lit back up with a child's excitement a moment after. I rolled my eyes; Madeline was actually fun to be around. She was like my unofficial best friend here on the RMS Titanic.

We arrived at our table and took our seats. I was flanked by Jasper and Edward, Jasper on the left and Edward on the right. Edward kept his hand on my knee, which was covered by a stocking, his hand would sometimes creep upwards but I would always shake him off. If this was my Edward I'd be shivering in pleasure, but here it's just creepy.

The waiter came up behind me.

"How do you take your caviar, miss?" He asked me politely. Edward answered for me.

"Just a soupcon of lemon, it improves the flavor with champagne." He said for me. If there was one thing that pissed me off, it's people speaking for me. I balled my fist under the table and resisted the urge to punch him.

"No caviar for me, thanks." I answered a little harshly. The waiter looked completely unfazed by my rudeness. Edwards grip on my knee tightened to the point of painful. I gave him my fullest, meanest glare I could muster. He looked shocked for a moment. Using my hand I grabbed his on my knee and shoved it off roughly. Thankfully nobody but Jasper seemed to notice our little display.

"Where exactly do you live, Mr. Whitlock?" Renee asked, hoping to catch him out.

"Well, right now my address is RMS Titanic. After that it's wherever the wind takes me." He answered. I practically melted when I heard a little bit of his accent shine through, it made me feel all tingly.

"And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" She sneered. Why are all first class people such assholes? Jasper had a perfect poker face, if he was insulted he didn't show it.

"Well… it's a big world and I want to see it all before I go. My father was always talking about going to see the ocean. He died in the town he was born in, and never did see it. You can't wait around because you never know what you're gonna get dealt next. See, my family died in a fire when I was fifteen, and I've been on the road since. Something like that teaches you to take life as it comes to you, to make each day count." I listened to Jasper in awe as he said his little speech. I have never heard such truer words.

"Well said, Jasper." Esme complimented him, raising her glass in salute, we all followed suit. We all made mindless chatter until the men stood up to leave.

"Join me for a brandy, gentlemen?" A man named Gracie asked. The men murmured in agreement. I was exceptionally happy when Edward stood up to leave as well.

"Joining us, Whitlock? You don't want to stay out here with the women do you?" Gracie asked him. Jasper shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm heading back." He said, standing as well.

"Probably best, it'll be all politics and business, that sort of thing. Good of you to come though." Edward said, not meaning a word. Edward and the other men then left the room.

"Mother, I might retire to bed." I told her, standing up with Jasper. She nodded her head at me, too engrossed in a conversation with a woman named Lucille to pay much attention to me. I threaded my arm through Jaspers and walked out of the dining room and reception room until we came to a stop at the top of the grand stairs, in front of the large clock.

"What do you want to do?" He asked me. I smiled.

"Show me how the other half lives."

* * *

><p>The room was crowded with drunken men and woman dancing horribly and smoking cigars, I loved it. I sat on a chair, faced towards the dance floor watching Jasper and a little girl named Victoria dance. I clapped my hands and giggled delightedly, I think I was a little tipsy. Victoria and Jasper parted ways and he gave me a wicked grin. I shook my head as he took my hand, leading me out to the dance floor.<p>

"No, I can't dance." I protested, giggling slightly.

"Neither can I, just go with it." He laughed. He put his hand on my waist and I shivered slightly. The music started again, and we were off. It was awkward to start off with but eventually I loosened up and began to get into it.

I danced (If you could even call it that) around the dance floor; I was giggling like a mad woman the whole time. Jasper laughed with me and never took his eyes of me. People were staring at us in amusement but I couldn't care less, I was actually having fun since I met Edward, except it was with his brother.

I was sweating by the time the music stopped. I stumbled off the dance floor, grabbing Jasper's arm for support, laughing my ass off.

"This has got to be the best night of my life." I panted smiling. He led me over to an abandoned table and pulled out my chair like a gentlemen. I collapsed in it and tried to catch my breath.

"Same here." He replied. He was sweating as much as me and had a grin etched firmly on his face. I stared at the dance floor for a moment.

"Let's go again!" I exclaimed, pulling Jasper by the arm towards the mass of people. I didn't notice Lovejoy, Edwards personal guard or whatever, standing at the entrance staring at us.

* * *

><p>We stumbled drunkenly on deck. We were holding hands, swinging them as we walked.<p>

"Come Josephine in my flying machine.

And it's up she goes! Up she goes!" We sang horribly in unison. We laughed as we stumbled around the words. I glanced up at the clear night sky and sighed.

"It's so beautiful." I whispered. Jasper followed my gaze and smiled wistfully. A small streak flew across the sky and I gasped.

"Look! A shooting star!" I exclaimed.

"My father always used to say that whenever you saw one, it was a soul going to heaven." He told me.

"I like that. Aren't we supposed to wish on it?" I asked, sliding closer to him. Jasper looked down at me and I noticed we were very close together, our chests almost touching.

"What would you wish for?" He whispered, leaning in closer. After a beat I pulled back.

"Something I can't have." I murmured smiling sadly.

"Thank you. Goodnight, Jasper." I said and hurriedly walked toward the first class entrance.

"Bella! Wait." I heard him yell behind me, but it was too late I had already closed the door.

I walked back to my room in a daze, reminiscing about the night. That was the most fun I have ever had since I met Edward. I came to a halt as a thought struck my mind. I mulled over it, I felt happier just thinking it. I continued walking, my heart beating fast. I didn't believe it, but it was true:

I'm in love with Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

><p><strong>I made a little mistake, in the last chapter I said that Jasper lived in Chippewa falls, I'm changing that to Jasper lived in Texas but went on a fishing trip with his father in Chippewa falls. Sorry for the confusion.<strong>

**Woo! Bella finally admitted to herself that she loves Jasper, I mean who doesn't ;) **

**I'd like to recommend a story:**

**Unknown Changes- Summary: Isabella Storm-hold is a fifth year at Hogwarts. She is the daughter of the very insignificant Henry and Lucinda Storm-hold. She meets Draco Malfoy for the first time. – **

**Obviously it's a HP/Twilight crossover, it's really good, trust me. It's written by my awesome beta Lizzie Ried, if you read, you will not be disappointed.**

**Oh! And I recommend my other popular story, My Beloved Demon and Me. It's a SPN/Twilight crossover; I'd love a few more readers on that. **

**Please R&R if you do you will find a very hot, very naked Jasper Hale AND Leonardo DiCaprio (The younger, Titanic version of course)**

**Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever.**

**ZooperDooper.**


	7. Chapter 7

**100 reviews, YAY! I love all you guys who review, especially my readers who review every chapter.**

**SkylerBlack, Missidividual, AmandaRaeWhitlcok, Anubis I. Kasanoda, Future Mrs. Sirius Black, Nissa Cullen, Lexigal1984, JxB addicted, Ktdid23, Prophetical, Peaceful Dragon Rose, Soulsistersinaslan, lisre, mayejrmorris, umum pineapple, Reading is a passion2 and TwilightAddict71484:**

**Thank you for sticking with me and the story.**

**Okay, soppy stuff over, this chapter we are getting a look into the Cullen reactions again. **

* * *

><p>The bad thing about watching Bella's adventures in Titanic, besides the soul crushing pain of finding out the person you love dearly isn't your soul mate; you have to watch her sleep and waste about six hours of your life.<p>

We were currently watching Bella toss and turn in her sleep. Don't get me wrong, it was funny as hell listening to Bella talk about how _"The funny leprechaun hates cheese."_ But eventually it gets boring. So that brings me to now.

Emmett was trying to get us to play truth or dare, Edward was staring at the carpet with a pensive look on his face, Rosalie had the laptop and was searching latest fashion trends, Carlisle and Esme were talking in low hushed voices, Jasper was watching Bella with a look of fascination on his face and Alice still hadn't returned.

"_Jasper." Bella sighed from the bed, a smile gracing her features._

The Cullens snapped their attention to the screen, eyes wide and mouths gaping. Edward looked like he was burning alive and Jasper looked like he just saw a cow doing the Macarena.

"Did she just…?" Jasper trailed off.

"I think she did…" Rosalie answered.

"No, she doesn't…" Esme said.

"Dude! She's having a sex dream about Jasper!" Emmett burst out, laughing loudly. As if to accentuate his point Bella moaned very softly again. Emmett laughed louder.

"No she's not." Rosalie scoffed. He turned his attention to his wife.

"What makes you say that?" He asked her perplexed.

"She's not even aroused. If she was dreaming about having sex with him, wouldn't she be making more noises." Rosalie imitated sex noises that sounded very legit. Emmett's eyes clouded over with lust.

"I love it when you talk dirty, Rosie." He purred, Rose just rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't talking dirty, Emmett." She sighed, clearly annoyed that he was horny right now. Emmett went to open his mouth but was interrupted by the back door softly closing. Everybody whipped their heads towards the noise and watched as Alice came through the door.

"Alice…" Jasper started.

"Look, I'm just here to watch okay. Let's not do this right now." She almost pleaded. Jasper seemed to realize that Alice didn't want to talk to him, he just slouched in his chair. Alice walked over and sat next to me on the floor. I put my arm around her in comfort.

"_Miss?" A timid voice called out. The camera zoomed out and we saw the small dainty frame of Alice._

"Look! Alice it's you!" Emmett pointed out. We all rolled our eyes but said nothing. Alice managed a tiny smile.

"_Alice?" Bella groaned tiredly. Her hair looked like a haystack and her eyes were half closed._

"_Miss you over slept, your mother asked me to wake you." She said._

"Why are you so… timid." Emmett asked confused.

"My guess is that she's scared of Bella." I answered him.

"Why would she be scared of Bella?" He asked even more confused this time.

"Because Bella is an upper class girl. Upper class girls were scary back then, very bitchy." Alice told him. Emmett didn't say anything and we turned our attention back to Bella.

_She was walking around on the lower deck. Her eyes searched around until she saw two figures sitting on a bench not too far away._

_She walked briskly towards them. She stands in front of Jasper and looks down at him, he doesn't notice. The camera zooms out and we see the burly frame of Emmett sitting next to him, a flirty look on his face as he stares at Bella._

"There I am! Can you believe it? I'm on TV bitches!" Emmett boomed and jumped up and down on the couch, like a kid on Christmas morning. Rosalie hissed something I couldn't hear but it must have been scary because Emmett sat down on the couch quickly and shut up.

"_Um, Bella this is Emmett McCarthy, Emmett this is Bella Swan." He introduced them. Emmett kissed her hand which she held out towards him._

"_Pleasure." He breathed and winked at her. Bella blushed at Emmett's attempt at flirting with her._

A growl was heard throughout the room as Rosalie launched out of her seat and yelled at Emmett.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She screamed furiously. Emmett shrank into his seat.

"I don't know." He answered timidly, his eyes casting downwards. I thought I saw steam come out of her ears.

"How dare you flirt with Bella! I mean what do you even see in her?" She screamed again. Emmett was trying to defuse the situation.

"Rosie, that's not me. Bella looks like garbage compared to you." Emmett tried to assure her but ended up angering Jasper and Edward.

"Are you kidding me?" Edward yelled.

"She's one of the most beautiful people I know!" Jasper yelled, furious that he said that about Bella. The room went quiet as everyone stared at Jasper, Rose even forgot about her anger temporarily.

"What?" Everyone chorused. Jasper rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and shifted to another foot.

"Well, uh… I would've thought she was beautiful before this, she's, uh... um… I…" Jasper stuttered slightly.

"Let's just sit down and watch the rest." Esme said. Jasper nodded whole heartedly and sat down with too much eagerness. Rose sat down stiffly next to Emmett, the look on her face clearly said _don't fuck with me._

"_Tell me about them." He asked Bella as they walked around the upper deck._

"_Edward, who is my fiancé, I love him I do but, not as much as I did. Before he left me I was completely head over heels in love with him, but now I only love him because I think I owe it to him." Bella ranted, her hands going to her hair as if she wanted to yank them out._

"_You don't owe him your happiness, Bella." He murmured, he seemed transfixed with her. Bella was silent for a while._

"_What about this other guy? Where does he fit in?" He asked her, wanting to know more about the woman he thought was an angel._

"_Jacob. He saved me from drowning, literally and metaphorically. All the time we spent together, how could I not love him? But Jacobs hard to deal with sometimes. To be honest, both of them are not what I picture in a lover." She admitted. Jasper seemed to study her, his face held nothing but curiosity. _

Edward groaned beside me, distracting me from the epic love fest unfolding on screen. My hand went to his shoulder and I rubbed it soothingly.

I didn't say anything, because I knew nothing would make it better.

"Son, it will be okay." Carlisle soothed him. Edward tensed under my hand and stood suddenly.

"No it won't! It will never be okay." He screamed at everyone. I sat still and watched as he stormed out of the room. Everybody seemed shocked by Edwards's outburst. I stood and ran after him, hoping he didn't use his vampire speed to run into the forest, I was lucky.

He was crouched just in front of the tree line, he was staring at his hand. I ran towards him, crouching down to his eye level. He was staring at his engagement ring, a look of anguish on his face.

"I knew she didn't want to get married. But I pushed her into it, I blackmailed her to marry me just so I could feel better about having sex with her. If I hadn't of pushed her we wouldn't be in this mess." He groaned. I shook my head.

"You don't understand, this is a good thing." I whispered. His head snapped towards me.

"How." He hissed. I flinched back from his menacing glare.

"Better now than five years from now." Was all I said. He seemed to understand because his glare softened. He looked down at his hand again. He slipped the ring off and quickly buried it in the dirt. I smiled slightly.

"Thank you." He murmured, smiling slightly.

"I'm just here to help." I whispered.

We walked hand in hand towards the house. _This is the starting point of a blossoming romance _I thought. And honestly, I didn't feel opposed to the idea at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dunnnnnn. EdwardAngela blossoming romance, what do you think of that?**

**I tried at adding humor into the mix, I hope I didn't fail epically. **

**If you review, you will find ME naked in your bed smothered in chocolate *Evil laugh***

**Damn I'm probably not gonna get any reviews now *Frowny face***

**Peace out ya'll,**

**ZooperDooper**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and welcome to the greatest show on earth, with your host ZooperDooper *Crowd goes wild, some girl faints* **

**ZooperDooper: Hello my faithful readers, ZooperDooper here with the latest chapter of Dream a little dream of me! *Crowd screams and gets really excited***

**Random dude: I love you ZooperDooper!**

**ZooperDooper: And I love you random fan! (Okay I got that line from Megamind, sue me)**

**Random announcer: ZooperDooper is a little bit drunk right now, that's why she's more chipper than usual. But don't worry she's somehow managed in all her awesomeness to update another chapter. So here it is folks, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**P.S. Try not to cry ;)**

* * *

><p>Love.<p>

It's an amazing thing. Without much effort it can turn your life upside down, flip it sideways and mutate it to get what it wants. Think of it this way, your life is playdoh. You can shape it and mold it to your will; nobody can touch it or mold it if you don't want them to.

But without your permission, love comes in and mutilates that damn piece of playdoh you call life, it rips and tears and molds that hunk of clay until all you can think about is… all I can think about is… Jasper.

Love is also a form of torture. It doesn't care who you fall in love with, or whether they love you back. Whoever said love was kind? It's a wasteland of heartache, pain and confusion. It's a dark room with nothing in it, you can escape anytime, but what's stopping me from leaving?

Love sucks. It takes and takes and very rarely does it give, but that's what makes it worthwhile. Everybody wants it, but not everybody gets it.

Love is like lightening, you get struck once and it kills. That is my quote of the day. I've gotten struck by love many times, first with Edward leaving me, then with Jake ditching me when I needed him the most.

I never realized before now but both of them are manipulative jerks. First with Jacob threatening to kill himself if I didn't kiss him, then with Edward lying to me about, well almost everything, claiming it was to 'keep me safe' What a load of total bullsh—

"Bella?" His voice broke me out of my silent seething. I looked at Edward and realized I was staring at my now cold tea while he was talking, Edward and I were supposed to be having a nice cup of tea this morning, to bad for him that I was distracted . I apologized and asked him to continue what he was saying.

"I had hoped you would visit me last night, keep my bed warm." He said. I almost choked on my breath. That coming out of Edward's mouth was truly hilarious and slightly unnerving. If he had said that in my universe a few weeks ago I would've jumped him and asked him to just "Take me now!"

"I-I was tired." I stuttered out, not from fear but from the sheer hilarity of his innuendo. Sorry buddy, it takes more than that to get me to sleep with you. His eyes narrowed and his big hands clenched around the small teacup.

"Yes, your _activities_ below deck were no doubt exhausting." He spat, his eyes glaring hatefully into mine. I've faced hungry newborns and vengeful vampires; you're like a kitten compared to them when it comes to how scary you are.

"You followed me?" I ground out, really pissed off.

"Not me exactly, but someone trust worthy." He replied. My guess is that it was his lackey.

"You will never behave like that again! Do you understand?" He hissed, his eyes flashed dangerously. How dare him! I leaned forward, smirking.

"Watch me." I replied calmly. Edward suddenly exploded, sweeping breakfast off the table with a crash; he moved towards me and gripped the sides of my chair, trapping me between his arms. My mind screamed at me to be afraid and not antagonize him anymore, but my pride swelled and told me to kick his ass.

"You are my fiancée! And you will honor me!" He yelled in my face, my temper flared and I balled my fists. I pushed him off me and screamed in his face.

"You will not control me anymore! I have a mind of my own!" I screamed, my face going red with anger. We glared at each other, his face was difficult to read but I could detect a hint of shock. He strode toward me and before I had time to comprehend what was happening he slapped me hard across the face.

I clutched my cheek in shock, not believing what just happened. His rough hands grabbed my face and his lips slammed against mine, hard and ferocious. I struggled but his arms were like a steel cage. I somehow managed to push him off but before I could recover he pushed me onto the floor and landed on top of me.

In that moment I realized what he was going to do, and I panicked. He straddled my legs and pinned my arms above my head with one hand, his other travelled down between my breasts. I gasped and struggled harder.

"No!" I yelled. He stopped suddenly, and then he climbed off me as fast as he could, pulling me up. I heard footsteps coming towards us. Alice suddenly appeared in the doorway, carrying a tray of tea, she stopped in her tracks when she saw the state of the table and the state of me.

I was holding my slightly tattered dress; Edward tried to rip it off. I was shaking and probably had a crazy look in my eye. Edward threw me a small glare and stalked out of the room, almost running down Alice. When he was out of sight she rushed towards me.

"Miss! Are you okay?"She asked frantically. If I wasn't so rattled I would've smiled at her, her concern warmed m heart.

"W-we had a l-little accident." I stuttered. I tried to help clean up but stopped when my eyes blurred over with tears. I started sobbing, Alice didn't seem to care that she was my maid because she hugged me and tried to console me. There was the Alice I know and love.

After ten minutes I finally calmed down enough to talk.

"I'm sorry." I whispered hoarsely, my throat raw from crying.

"It's okay, miss." She replied.

"Call me, Bella." I said wiping my tears away with the sleeve of my dress. Alice balked for a second but seemed to be pleased.

* * *

><p>I was re-dressed and ready for the day, the previous events hung like a shadow in the back of my mind but I refused to let it interfere with my life, I am a strong independent woman who will not be pushed around by some jackass. Self help videos are a bloody godsend.<p>

"Bella, a word." Renee called out to me from her room. I sighed heavily and sulked all the way to her bedroom. She was sitting on the end of her bed; her face was fierce and determined. I shut the door and walked over to her; she stood and was only just taller than me.

"You are not to see that boy again, Bella. I forbid it." She said sternly, reminding me of the first scolding I ever got, I was five years old and wandered off from Renee in a supermarket, needless to say that she found me in the candy isle snacking on some Cadbury chocolate. She yelled at me in front of all the customers, most embarrassing day of my life.

"Oh, stop it mother." I rolled my eyes at her. She scowled at me, clearly annoyed with my behavior.

"This is not a game! Our situation is precarious. You know the moneys gone." She whispered the last part, wanting nobody to overhear. I lowered my eyes, maybe I was being selfish.

_You're not being selfish! You don't even live in this world!_ An inner voice yelled inside my head. I shook my head; it's not good when you start to hear voices… again.

"It's so unfair." I breathed, talking about life back here in 1912.

"Of course it's unfair, we're woman, our choices are never easy." She murmured kissing my forehead and gliding out of the room.

* * *

><p>To say church was boring was a major understatement. I've only been to church once during Renee's god fearing phase, I was too young to remember, I must've blocked out the traumatizing experience, we had only just started and I already wanted to blow my brains out.<p>

"_O hear us when we cry to thee for those in peril on the sea." _I sang softly. During church I reminisced about this morning. Edward would never act like that; well I don't think he would ever act like that. He was so different here in this world. So was Alice, I wasn't sure about Jasper since I've never actually had a conversation with him. He was always with Alice.

_Wait! Alice? I'm in love with my best friend's husband._

The guilt crashed down upon me in waves. Not only was I destroying my relationship with Edward, but I was destroying Alice and Jasper's as well.

Could I do that? Could I betray my best friend? No I can't. That's like sister rule number one, never steal a sisters husband away, especially if said sister is a bloodthirsty vampire who could kill you with just a flick of her pinky.

Alice and Jasper seemed happy together. They didn't fight, there was never any tension between them and I could only imagine how good their sex life was.

_Whoa girl! Stop day dreaming about a naked Jasper and focus on the matter at hand._

Alice was always so good to me, a loyal friend a sister. She protected me and how do I repay her? With a knife in the back. I held back a lone tear as I walked out of church, my thoughts in disarray but one was loud and clear:

_I couldn't be with Jasper._

Out of nowhere a hand grabbed my arm and I was pulled into an abandoned room. My first thought was that Edward wanted to finish what he started but that changed when I saw the warm blue eyes that only belonged to one individual.

"Jasper." I breathed and I couldn't help the small smile that dawned across my face. He looked a little frazzled but there was no denying the look in his eyes, love.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." He said determined, his eyes shined with love and I almost confessed everything, but I couldn't do this to him and Alice, I just couldn't.

"Jasper, I'm sorry but, I can't see you anymore." I told him, my heart almost breaking. I tried to pull away from him but his hand was clasped firmly on my arm, I was stuck.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't stand here and watch you marry some douche, I love you, Bella. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. And you are the only girl I will ever want. I've made peace with fact that you probably don't feel the same but, I can't turn away without knowing that you're going to be alright." By the end I was crying. I wanted so desperately to tell him I loved him as well, for him to tell me everything is going be okay, because if I was with him, everything would. But I didn't.

"You're making this so hard," I choked, fresh tears rolling down my cheeks. "I'll be fine, I will." I finished unconvincingly. He looked so broken but I needed to do this.

"You won't be fine. They've got you trapped, Bella. And you'll die if you don't break out. Maybe not right now because you're strong but someday the fire that I love about you is going to go out." He said, his eyes were watery but he refused to let them fall. I needed to end this, now.

"I love Edward, and I'm marrying him. I don't love you." I lied, surprised by how convincing and strong my voice sounded. He flinched back as if he was electrocuted.

"Bella, I—"He started.

"Please, Jasper, for both of our sakes, just leave me alone." And with that I walked away from the man I will only ever love, the only man I can't have, the man who held my heart.

The man who I just left standing alone.

* * *

><p><strong>This made me tear up just writing it. I feel so bad for Bella and Jasper, the star crossed lovers. I really want to have a lemon in this but I have never ever written a sex scene before, gahh! But for you guys I will try, <strong>

**Should there be a lemon in this?**

**I'm running out of hot men. Mmmm, who's hot? Oh! I know:**

**If you R&R there will be a naked Johnny Depp, Leo DiCaprio, Jasper Hale, Ryan Reynolds AND Chris Evans naked in your bed smothered in yummy chocolate and maple syrup.**

**Chris Evans *Drool***

**Ryan Reynolds *Double drool***

**I love me some hot men!**

**Peace out ma homies!**

**ZooperDooper.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys I have some bad news, I'm discontinuing this story.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**JUST KIDDING!**

**I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been really busy with school and work. I managed to find the time though.**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The waves crashed against the ship, little splashes of water sprayed across my face but I didn't care. My mind was stuck replaying the previous events over and over like some twisted version of a tape recorder.<p>

A gaping hole in my heart was throbbing, also reminding me of the previous events. Renee always said that I was selfless, always thinking of others before myself, I never minded thinking of others. I'm one of the few people who don't mind putting others in front of themselves.

But this time is different; I don't want to go back to Edward. I want Jasper, badly. I want him more than anything in the entire world, more than becoming a vampire, more than Edward.

But one question plagued my mind, how could I fall for him so fast? I've heard Charlie say that love is controllable, that if you want it bad enough you can make yourself fall in love. What a load of bullshit!

Love is anything but controllable, whoever said it is, is a complete whack-job. I never wanted nor expected to fall in love with Jasper, but I have in a matter of two days.

With Edward I only felt two things, comfort and safety, which is a very dangerous combination. Put together they create the illusion of love.

What should I do?

Should I go back to Edward? Leave Jasper and Alice alone and stick to the plan of becoming a vampire?

Or should I go to Jasper? Throw caution to the wind and do what I wanted for a change?

It shouldn't be a hard decision. Old Bella would go back to Edward, continue living her pathetically sad and boring life, never leaving the comfort of her life, thus never living.

But new Bella is strong and independent; she knows what she wants and goes for it. She lives in the moment, not caring about the future or consequences, just living her life.

So who am I going to be?

Old Bella or new Bella?

* * *

><p>I turned around and ran towards 3rd class passenger side of the ship, my heart beating wildly.<p>

Screw Edward and Alice. This is my life, these are my choices. If I want Jasper, I'm going to do everything in my power to get him.

"Emmett!" I called out when I saw him. He stopped and turned, a cheeky smile dawned his face when he saw me.

"Bella! How've ya been lass?" He cried.

"Terrible actually. I just turned down the one man I will probably ever love!" I admitted. He gave me a knowing smile.

"He's on the front deck, waiting for you." He told me. I hugged him.

"Thank you, Emmett." I whispered. I let go and smiled at his blushing face.

"Alright, love. Go find your man." He urged. I gave him one last smile and ran.

I found him leaning over the rail slightly, his back was facing me but I could imagine his facial expression.

"Jasper?" I called out. He whipped around, shock coloring his blue eyes.

"Bella?" He whispered. His mouth formed the syllables of my name beautifully, they were parted slightly and I felt an overwhelming urge to kiss them.

"When I told you I loved Edward," I started; I flinched when I saw sadness creep into his eyes.

"I lied." I finished. He looked shocked, then hopeful. I walked forward, my high heels making clicking sounds on the floorboards. I stopped when I was in his face.

"I think I love someone else." I breathed. His mouth tugged up slightly.

I leaned forward and captured his lips in mine. We kissed slowly and passionately. Our tongues danced together, this felt better than anything I could ever envision.

He tasted like blueberries and cinnamon, an odd but delicious combination.

Sometimes, in order to fully be happy, you need to break many hearts. But sometimes, it's totally worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's so short, I was thinking short and sweet. I hope you're not disappointed with how them getting together turned out.<strong>

**Question of the day: Do you think love is controllable?**

**I promise there will not be a long wait for the next update, maybe sometime next week.**

**Please R&R, if you do there will be your very own Jack Dawson waiting in your room, ready to sweep you off your feet.**

**Peace out,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Good morning starshine, the earth says hello!**

**So this is chapter goes back to the Cullens, don't be disappointed, it's gonna be good. Thank you for all your reviews! Especially Anubis I. Kasanoda, your review brightened my day. Let's try and make it to 200!**

**Enjoy my peeps,**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Previously:**

_"You don't understand, this is a good thing." I whispered. His head snapped towards me._

_"How?" He hissed. I flinched back from his menacing glare._

_"Better now than five years from now." Was all I said. He seemed to understand because his glare softened. He looked down at his hand again. He slipped the ring off and quickly buried it in the dirt. I smiled slightly._

_"Thank you." He murmured, smiling slightly._

_"I'm just here to help." I whispered._

_We walked hand in hand towards the house. __This is the starting point of a blossoming romance __I thought. And honestly, I didn't feel opposed to the idea at all._

**Now:**

**Angela:**

We walked through the back door and were bombarded with looks of pity, sympathy and sadness.

Alice got up and hugged Edward's torso, she was shaking silently. Edwards's arms wound around her small waist and hugged her back. The moment was very sweet, I always loved brotherly and sisterly love moments, makes me wish I had a sibling.

"Edward, are you sure you want to watch this, darling?" Esme's voice floated throughout the room. They broke apart and Edward nodded determinedly.

"I have to know." He said strongly. She nodded and fixed her eyes on the screen. Jasper seemed to be fixated on the screen.

"_Bella?" Edward asked, his eyes barely concealed the annoyance in his eyes. Bella's eyes snapped up and met his, she didn't even bother to contain her annoyance._

"_I'm sorry, I was a little distracted. Please continue." She said politely._

"_I had hoped you would visit me last night, keep my bed warm." Edward said._

The room was silent until Emmett's loud laughter ricocheted throughout the room, Rosalie's musical laughter joined in.

Eventually everyone was laughing, even Alice, her soft chuckles warmed my heart.

"Okay! Enough laughing at my expense." Edward growled, he tried to hide it but I could see his lip twitching in mirth. Everyone calmed down, thanks to Jasper's gift.

"_I-I was tired." Bella stuttered. Her eyes sparkled with humor and her lip twitched, obviously she was having a hard time restraining her laughter as well._

_Edward didn't like that, his large hands were clenched around the flowery tea cup._

"_Yes, your activities below deck were no doubt exhausting." He spat, his eyes glaring hatefully into Bella's brown ones._

"_You followed me?" She ground out. Bella wasn't scared of Edwards glare._

I hated to admit it but, Jasper had really changed her. In a matter of days he's managed to change her from the shy, quiet girl to an independent, strong woman.

"_Not me exactly, but someone trustworthy." He replied._

"_You will never behave like that again! Do you understand?" He hissed._

"Wow Edward! You're a douchebag." Rosalie muttered.

"That's not Edward, it looks like him but it's actually Cal inside his body." Surprisingly Jasper defended his brother. Rosalie huffed and turned back to the screen.

_Bella leaned forward, smirking._

"_Watch me." She replied calmly, not even phased by is anger. Suddenly Edward exploded, sweeping breakfast of the table; he moved towards Bella and gripped the sides of her chair, trapping her between her arms._

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper stiffen.

"_You are my fiancée and you will honor me!" He yelled in her face. Bella balled her fists and pushed him away._

"_You will not control me anymore! I have a mind of my own!" She screamed in his face._

"Bella's got balls." Emmett murmured.

_Edward suddenly slapped her across the face, leaving a red hand mark._

Everybody went tense.

_Then his lips smashed against hers, she managed to push him off but he pushed her to the floor and landed on top of her. He straddled her small waist and started to rip at her dress, his hand travelled down between her breasts._

"_No!" She yelled, she was scared and panicked for the first time._

A ferocious growl was heard and everybody turned and looked at Rosalie, who was glaring hatefully at the screen, her fists balled.

Jasper was sitting tense in his chair, his glare was fixated on the Edward-Cal. He looked about ready to murder someone, he truly looked like a vampire at this moment.

_He suddenly stopped and pulled Bella up just as Alice walked in with a tray of tea, she stopped in her tracks when she took in the sight of Bella. _

_Edward stalked out of the room, almost running Alice over. When Edward was gone she rushed to Bella._

"_Miss! Are you okay?" She asked frantically._

"_W-we had a l-little accident." She stuttered. _

Everybody was visibly tense but some of it drained out when Alice started to sooth and console Bella when she started to cry.

"There you are, shortie." Emmett whispered, referring to the fact that Alice was finally acting like herself for the first time since she appeared.

* * *

><p>We were watching Bella look utterly bored in church, everyone seemed to be relaxed.<p>

"_O hear us when we cry to thee for those in peril on the sea."_ _Bella sang beautifully, her voice sounded like a choir of angels._

_Bella walked out of church looking like she wanted to cry. Suddenly an arm shot out and grabbed her elbow, pulling her into a deserted room._

_She tensed but the relaxed when Jasper came into view, she even smiled._

"_Jasper." She breathed._

"_Bella, I need to talk to you." He said. The look of love and adoration was visible in his eyes._

"_Jasper, I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore." She told him._

_"I can't do this anymore. I can't stand here and watch you marry some douche, I love you, Bella. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. And you are the only girl I will ever want. I've made peace with fact that you probably don't feel the same but, I can't turn away without knowing that you're going to be alright." Jasper confessed._

Everyone gasped. Jasper was staring wide-eyed at the screen, Edward shook his head, Emmett and Rosalie didn't look surprised, Esme looked proud and Carlisle looked intrigued.

Nobody noticed Alice's small smile.

_Bella was crying, her brown orbs shining._

"_You're making this so hard." She choked, more tears running down her face._

"_I'll be fine, I will." She finished. _

"_You won't be fine, they've got you trapped, Bella. And you'll die if you don't break free, maybe not right now because you're strong but someday the fire I love about you, is going to go out." He said. _

"_I love Edward, I'm marrying him. I don't love you." She said strongly. Jasper flinched and looked so broken, like a man going to his death. _

"_Bella, I-"_

"_Please, Jasper, for both of our sakes, just leave me alone." And then she walked away, leaving Jasper behind._

The room was silent.

"So, what now?" I asked. Jasper shook his head then put it in his hands.

"It's a fucked up situation." He groaned.

"That's an understatement." Alice replied.

"This would've never happened if we had just never come back." Rosalie grumbled. I snapped my head towards her.

"Do you even know the state Bella was in when you left? She was a walking, barely talking and eating zombie! The only light at the end of the tunnel for her was death! She might not have been suicidal then, but she would've done it eventually!" I hissed.

Everyone flinched.

"Was it that bad?" Rosalie murmured.

"It was worse." I replied. Rosalie shut up then, hopefully for the rest of the 'movie'.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it was longer than the last chapter. Wh<strong>**at do you think about the reaction to Jasper's love confession? And Alice's shifty behavior?**

**Next chapter will be in Bella's pov.**

**Since I'm such a saint I will give you guys a sneak preview.**

**Next chapter:**

"_I found this in the safe, I think he wanted to give it to me." I told him as I pulled the blue diamond from the safe. He came up behind me and gently took hold of it._

"_Wow!" He said in awe. I smiled._

"_Yeah, it's beautiful. I tried it on actually, it was dreadfully heavy though." I said. He studied the blue diamond for a second, I worked up the courage to ask him the question I was nervous about._

"_Jasper, I want you to draw me like the girls in your sketch book." I said, biting my lip. He looked at me and nodded. I don't think he understands._

"_Wearing this." I elaborated. _

"_Okay, sure." He replied. I sighed._

"_Wearing only this." I said. He seemed to finally understand because a blush dawned across his face, he looked at me in surprise._

_I winked at him._

**Well, I guess you're all itching for the next chapter… I hope.**

**See you guys later,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my Twitanic fans! See what I just did there? I combined Twilight and Titanic into the same word, Twitanic! Awesome I know.**

**So here we are, the chapter you've all been waiting for, hopefully. So please R&R, I need some feedback on this.**

**Warning: Things get a little heated between Bella and Jasper.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_I leaned forward and captured his lips in mine. We kissed slowly and passionately. Our tongues danced together, this felt better than anything I could ever envision._

_He tasted like blueberries and cinnamon, an odd but delicious combination._

_Sometimes, in order to fully be happy, you need to break many hearts. But sometimes, it's totally worth it._

**Now:**

I led him through the lit corridors; he was following nervously behind me, probably because this is the first time he's ever been inside first class. People gave us looks of disgust as we past them, I paid them no attention.

"Where are we going?" He asked. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my side. He stumbled slightly and I reigned in the smug satisfaction.

"It's a surprise." I replied. He chuckled at pulled me closer to his side, he seemed more relaxed now. We arrived at our destination soon enough, also known as my room.

I opened the door and he gasped quietly at the sheer wealth of my room. He studied the paintings that were hung on the wall while I walked to the safe that Edward insists on lugging around.

I spun the dial, stooping on the right numbers and pulled the door open with a soft click.

"I found this in the safe; I think he wanted to give it to me." I told him as I pulled the blue diamond out. He came up behind me and gently took hold of it.

"Wow!" He said in awe. I smiled.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. I tried it on actually, it was dreadfully heavy though." I said. He studied the blue diamond for a second; I worked up the courage to ask him the question I was nervous about.

"Jasper, I want you to draw me like the girls in your sketch book." I said, biting my lip. He looked at me and nodded. I don't think he understands.

"Wearing this." I elaborated.

"Okay, sure." He replied. I sighed

"Wearing only this." I said. He seemed to finally understand because a blush dawned across his face and he looked at me in surprise.

I winked at him.

* * *

><p>I pulled the butterfly clip out and shook out my mahogany locks. I studied the reflection in the mirror. A light blush against porcelain skin, sparkling brown eyes, full pouty lips and a lone freckle to the side of my nose which I've never noticed before.<p>

I was a little nervous, but it was Jasper in the other room, no one else. I have never been intimate with anybody, not even Edward. But this isn't sex, it's just a portrait. But still, I can't help but be nervous.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. He was sharpening his pencil with a knife, as soon as I opened the door, he looked up.

I had a silk kimono on, but he still blushed a little.

"I expect you to draw what you see, Mr. Big Artiste." I teased, flicking a dime at him.

I parted the kimono and let it pool around my feet. I stood in front of him, completely naked, yet I felt oddly comfortable and safe. The blue diamond was hung around my neck, the stone was perched just above the middle of my breasts.

His eyes roamed my body, not in a hungry way, but in a love filled way. I moved over to the couch, which had been moved to the middle of the room.

"Like this?" I asked as I settled into a pose on the couch, it felt rather awkward. He shook his head.

"Just relax, settle into a more comfortable position." He answered. I fell down on the couch a little bit, I moved until I was comfortable.

"That's it, just bend your leg a little bit and lower your head, eyes to me." He instructed. I did as he asked and relaxed a bit more.

He started to sketch, his pencil moving across the paper in smooth, confident strokes. His hair fell into his eyes a little bit; he flicked it out of his face. This is a moment I will carry with me forever.

I watched him as he drew; his eyes were squinted slightly, looking for every curve, line and detail to document on the paper.

"Done." He murmured after a while. I smiled. I moved off the couch and put my kimono back on; his eyes watched my every movement.

I looked at the drawing from over his shoulder, and gasped. It was like a photograph. It was truly beautiful, seeing myself captured in a drawing; it was even better drawn by Jasper.

"It's beautiful." I breathed in awe. He smiled and signed the bottom of it.

"Thank you." I murmured. He leaned up and captured my lips in a soft kiss.

"You're welcome." He drawled when we broke apart. I took the drawing and put it in the safe, not really caring if Edward saw it.

I felt warm hands on my hips; I smiled and pressed my back against Jasper's chest.

"Well, what should we do now?" I purred and leaned my head back, kissing his neck. I felt his chest rumble with a silent chuckle.

"Whatever you want, darlin'." He answered, a bit of his Texan accent sneaking out. I turned around fully and faced him.

"I want you." I whispered, trailing my fingers down his chest.

"You can have me." He whispered back. I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him passionately. My fingers curled in his hair, his hands reached down to my thigh and he hitched it up so it was around his waist, I followed with the other one.

My legs were hitched around his waist tightly; if it was painful he didn't seem to mind. He carried me into the next room; our lips still attached, and gently placed me on the couch.

He was careful not to put much of his weight on me as he lay on top of me. His hand reached under the slit in my kimono and trailed up my thigh. He stopped kissing me and looked in my eyes, asking for permission, I responded with a kiss.

He trailed his hands up higher until they found my breast. He untied the sash around me and parted my kimono, his breath hitched when he saw me naked, again.

I brought my hand up to his cheek and cupped it. He looked me in the eyes and kissed me softly, then trailed kisses down my body, all the way down to my breasts.

He gently sucked and nipped on my right one, while his hand cupped my left. I moaned softly as he continued his assault on my breasts. I've never imagined how good it would feel, it's simply divine.

A loud knock on the door interrupted us. Jasper jumped away from me, I desperately tied the sash back around me, covering myself up.

"Miss Swan?" A voice called from the other side of the door.

"Who's that?" Jasper whispered panicked. I grabbed some shoes, which unfortunately where high heels, and a pink coat. The mystery person started to open the door.

"No clue, but we need to leave now." I answered and grabbed his hand, leading him out the other exit.

We walked hand in hand swiftly down the hall, trying to look normal. We looked back and saw Lovejoy, Edward's lackey, exiting the room. He turned his head and spotted us.

"Run!" I giggled and we took off down the hall, him on our tails. Laughing all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Was the very miner smut scene good enough for you, I'm sorry they got interrupted.<strong>

**I'm not too good with sex scenes; this is the closest I've ever written to one. Most of you wanted a sex scene but some didn't want it right away. So I've decided to please everyone by writing an almost lemon.**

**The actual lemon won't come up until later in the story, sorry to all those who wanted them to have sex in the car back seat like in the movie.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Salut! Hola! Bonjour! Aloha! Namaste! **

**So, I'd like to say a BIG thank you to all my reviewers, beware: big sappy thank you up ahead.**

**You guys who review seriously make my day, I'm a little bit of a troubled person and I've been going through a hard time lately, but you guys lift my spirit. It might seem a little stupid that I get a big lift whenever I get a review but you guys are so awesome!**

**You don't just say how awesome the story is (Which I find a little hard to believe) but you also say how much you love me and how awesome I am (Which I don't believe at all) and it shoots up my self esteem a couple notches. You guys ROCK! And I love each and every one of you. You are all officially my friends!**

**Okay, big sappy thank you is over. **

**I have some great news! I am an official beta reader. So if you need a beta for your story, I'm your gal. **

**Alrighty then, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Laughter echoed throughout the hallway as Jasper and I sprinted through the ship. Lovejoy not far behind. It was a freezing night, the cold air pierced through me. I was still wearing my kimono, I had a jacket on but I was still freezing. Although the cold air helped cool down my lower regions, which were on fire, thanks to Jasper.<p>

We just managed to squeeze into an elevator before they closed the door. Lovejoy banged his hand on the steel gate. I laughed joyfully and stuck out my tongue, giving him a smug look. He disappears from sight as the elevator comes to a stop. The operator opened the gate and gave us a smile.

Jasper pulled me out of the elevator and we ran down the foyer. We took the stairs down to the F-deck and leaned across the wall, laughing.

"Pretty tough for a valet, this fella." Jasper laughed, his face flushed from running.

"I think he's an ex-cop, Edward's father hired to keep Edward out of trouble." I chuckled, still trying to catch my breath.

"Uh oh!" Jasper mutters as Lovejoy runs around corner, spot us and charge forward.

"This way." I giggled as I took Jasper's hand and start running again. Jasper takes lead and pulls me into a room that's marked, **Crew Only.**

"What are you doing?" I yell over the loud roaring sound. Jasper doesn't answer, instead points to a ladder going down.

"After you, m'lady." He yells.

I look at it warily; he gives me look that clearly says _hurry up. _I hear a banging on the door, Lovejoy. I through caution to the wind and place my feet firmly on the steel bar and climb down, Jasper following after.

My feet hit the ground and I look around the boiler room in amazement. It looks like a vision of hell, with the roaring furnaces and the black figures moving against the smoky glow. We run the length of the boiler room, dodging amazed strokers and trimmers, with their wheelbarrows of coal.

"You're doing an excellent job, keep up the good work." Jasper yells to the workers, I laughed delightedly. Jasper pulls me through a fiercely hot alley between two boilers and slink into the shadows, watching the crew work in the hellish glow of the furnaces.

Jasper turns to me and grins, sweat trickling down his forehead. He leans in and places his hot lips against my forehead. The travels down until his lips meet mine in a passionate, sweat filled kiss in the pounding darkness.

X-X-X

I pull my jacket tighter around me in the freezing cold, after the dripping heat of the boiler room. We run laughing between the rows of stacked cargo.

"Looky here." Jasper mumbles as we come across someone's brand new Renault touring car. I giggle and climb into the backseat, which was lined with leather. Jasper climbed in after me. I look to my right and see a single red rose on a stand. I blush at the reminder of before. Jasper follows my line of vision and coughs awkwardly.

"I don't regret it." I murmur absentmindedly. He looks at me and smiles, he looks completely at ease. He opens his arms up and I snuggle against his chest.

"Neither do I." He mumbles against my hair. His hand travels under my coat and kimono and rests against my stomach, an intimate but comforting gesture.

"Would you like to continue?" He asks gently, an actual question as to whether I wanted to or not. I thought about it for a little bit.

"What happened back at the room was a completely impulsive, spur of the moment thing. It felt completely right and magical. I think we need to wait for that moment to come again." I whispered, hoping he wouldn't be offended. He kissed my hair and I felt him smile.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well…" He teased me. I slapped his arm lightly, chuckling.

"Really." He answers and I hear the truth in his words. I moved my head off his chest and stare into his eyes. This moment was completely peaceful and loving; it was the perfect time to say those three little words.

"I lov—"

"C'mon lads, they've gotta be in here somewhere." A booming voice interrupted me. Jasper and I jumped and looked over to see three crewmen, no doubt looking for us. We quietly crept out of the car and quickly snuck out the door.

X-X-X

"Did you see their faces?" Jasper laughed as we ran up on deck in the freezing cold. I clutched my knees and laughed hysterically.

I leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed him on the lips when I finally calmed down. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. We broke away and despite the freezing cold, I never felt so warm.

"When the ship docks, will you get off with me?" Jasper asked rather nervously. I resisted the urge to frown. I wanted so desperately to get off with him, but this spell doesn't last forever. The reality hit me like a ton of bricks.

Eventually I will have to leave Titanic and go back to my world. A world where I have to face Edward, Alice and all the Cullens, including Jasper. That means I have to try and get Jasper to fall in love with me all over again.

Will he want to? Does he love Alice too much? Will he ever give me a chance to prove I am his mate? All these thoughts ran through my head, I didn't see the look of hurt that flashed across Jasper's face.

"If you don't want to, that's fine." He muttered, his voice sounding broken. I snapped back to reality and cupped his face with my hands.

"I will get off with you, I promise." I whispered. His face broke out in a wide grin and he picked me up by the waist and twirled me around, I squealed. He kissed me on the lips when he finally set me down. We broke away and stared at each other. Jasper's eyes flickered past me and a look of horror masked his face. I followed his line of vision and gasped.

Up ahead was a large ice-burg, bigger than anything I've ever seen, and we were headed straight towards it.

"Holy shit!" Jasper gasped. How the fuck could I have forgotten about the small detail of the Titanic fucking sinking? More than half the people onboard died a horrible death. Angela said that if I die in here, I die in real life. How the hell do I survive a sinking fucking ship?

The ice-burg got closer and closer until it finally hit, causing the boat to lurch and vibrate dangerously. Jasper suddenly flung me away; shielding my body with his as large chunks of ice fell onto the deck.

"Fuck, oh fuck." I muttered the whole time.

We are totally screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>We finally get to the Titanic sinking scene, woot!<strong>

**Will Jasper live or die? You never know. If Jasper dies in the movie, will he die in real life? You will have to wait for it. I'm going to be nice and not do a Cullen reaction next chapter, mainly because I wanna get straight into it. It should be fun.**

**So please, make my day and hit that review button. It makes someone feel good and it doesn't even take up a minute of your day.**

**Until next time my awesome readers,**

**ZooperDooper**

**(But you can call me Katie)**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, how long has it been? I would've updated sooner it's just that I've had a small amount of writers block, basically I've been wondering where I should go with this story. If you have any ideas leave them in a review and I will take them into serious consideration.**

**Without further ado, here's the newest chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

**Previously:**

_Up ahead was a large ice-burg, bigger than anything I've ever seen, and we were headed straight towards it._

_"Holy shit!" Jasper gasped. How the fuck could I have forgotten about the small detail of the Titanic fucking sinking? More than half the people onboard died a horrible death. Angela said that if I die in here, I die in real life. How the hell do I survive a sinking fucking ship?_

_The ice-burg got closer and closer until it finally hit, causing the boat to lurch and vibrate dangerously. Jasper suddenly flung me away; shielding my body with his as large chunks of ice fell onto the deck._

_"Fuck, oh fuck." I muttered the whole time._

_We are totally screwed._

**Now:**

**Jasper POV: (Bet you didn't see that coming)**

Bella seemed to be having a panic attack. Her usually care free brown orbs were opened wide and panic stricken. A large chunk of ice had broken off and landed on the deck of the ship, a few people were kicking a few smaller chunks around laughing, like nothing had happened.

Bella started shaking and a few tears pooled in her eyes. I was automatically on alert, what had happened besides hitting an ice-burg that would have her so stressed and anxious?

"Bella, darlin' what's wrong?" I asked her, grabbing her upper arms and forcing her to look at me. Her eyes slowly tore away from the large ice on the ship to mine; almost automatically she seemed to calm down slightly.

"It was a shock, hitting that ice-burg, that's all." She lied quite convincingly, but she didn't fool me. I spent countless hours studying her, trying to crack the mystery that is Isabella Swan.

"Don't lie to me, sweetheart." A crack in her armor appeared and her whole demeanor seemed to change from guarded to a whole flurry of emotions that flickered past her face too fast for me to catch, I could tell none of them were good.

"The ship will sink." She muttered, a few stray tears gliding down her unusually pale cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumb.

"How do you know?" I asked gently, she seemed to stiffen up. I brushed my hand against her cheek and lifted her chin up softly with my thumb and forefinger. She seemed to be thinking hard about something, about what I couldn't tell.

"I sometimes have these feelings, like instinct I guess. They usually come true; I know the ship will sink. I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe me." She pleaded. I furrowed my brow. Her story was hard to believe, but I love Bella with all my being and if she says she has special feelings then I guess I believe her.

"I believe you." I murmured. Some of the weight on her shoulders seemed to deflate as she took in my words. She stood up on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to mine. I couldn't seem to get over the softness of them; they felt like someone was brushing a rose across my lips.

"When will it sink?" I asked when she pulled away. She squinted her eyes and looked towards the sky, something she always does when she's thinking hard about something.

"Maybe, two to three hours, I'm not entirely sure…" She trailed off.

"That gives us enough time to warn the captain and crew members." I said. She shook her head.

"I'm sure they already know, we have to find Renee and Edward, even though I hate Edward with a passion, I have to let him know." She said. My lips tightened but I nodded anyway. She pecked me on the lips and we walked quickly towards her room where I'm sure they've all adjourned to.

X-X-X

I spotted Lovejoy leaning casually against the wall next to her room, he was waiting for us. Bella spotted him too by the way she tensed up. I pulled her closer to my side.

"We've been looking for you, miss." He said to Bella who nodded curtly. I walked passed him and walked into Bella's room next to her. The looks of disappointment and anger that Renee kept shooting Bella seemed not to faze her.

I tried to slink behind her slightly, but she would have none of that, grabbing my hand and pulling me to her side. I couldn't help but notice Edwards look of pure anger and outrage. I narrowed my eyes at him, silently daring him to try something.

"Something serious has happened." Bella started in a morbid tone. Edward sneered at her.

"That's right. Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening. Now that one is back…" Edward looked from Bella to me in disgust.

"I have a pretty good idea where to find the other." He finished. He looked at the master at arms who was standing back silently watching the whole ordeal, he jutted his chin towards me and the master of arms stepped forward.

"Coat off, mate." He ordered me. I shook my head in dismay and shrugged out of my coat that I stole.

"This is shit." I grumbled.

"You can't be serious! We're in the middle of an emergency and—"Bella stopped in the middle and looked at the master at arms in shock. I looked at him and noticed that the heart of the ocean was dangling from his two fingers.

"Is this it?" He asked Edward.

"That's it." He confirmed a smug glint in his eyes. The master at arms suddenly had my hands behind my back and cuffed them together.

"What the fuck!" I sputtered. I looked at Bella's stunned face.

"Don't believe it, Bella!" I said forcefully. She looked uncertain.

"He couldn't have..." She said weakly.

"He was with me the whole time." She said a little more confident. Edward leaned down.

"Maybe he did it when you were putting your clothes back on." He said coldly.

I was dragged away by the master at arms, trying desperately to tell Bella that I didn't do it, but she couldn't look me in the eye.

If the ship was sinking, how could I survive now?

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**So how did I do?**

**I wrote this chapter alternating between listening to Free Fallin' by John Mayer and the Titanic soundtrack (that I have downloaded on my Ipod)**

**I promise to update very soon.**

**So if you have any suggestions for the story, please leave them in a review and like I said I'll take it into consideration.**

**I'll see you all very soon,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everybody,**

**I'd just like to clear a few things up before we get straight into it.**

**As you already know, the last chapter was in Jaspers POV. Here's what I wrote:**

_**"I sometimes have these feelings, like instinct I guess. They usually come true; I know the ship will sink. I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe me." She pleaded.**_

**She lied. She doesn't have special premonitions; she said that because she couldn't tell him truth. I'm sorry to those who thought that her power was premonitions. **

**Don't worry though, this story is probably going to be a long one, if Bella becomes a vampire she won't have a shield as a power, cause that's a sucky power to be honest. No, I'll make her have a totally kick-ass power.**

**I've gotten a lot of reviews saying how stupid Bella is for believing Edward's little stunt with the next necklace. And I have to say I probably have to agree with you there, I get really into it when I'm writing it. I almost cried when she told him that they couldn't be together and I got pissed when she believed Edward instead of Jasper. Does that make me weird?**

**This is a long chapter and I haven't proof read it so I'm sorry if theres any mistakes.**

**Anyway, on with the story! **

**(Don't forget to review)**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_"What the fuck!" I sputtered. I looked at Bella's stunned face._

_"Don't believe it, Bella!" I said forcefully. She looked uncertain._

_"He couldn't have..." She said weakly._

_"He was with me the whole time." She said a little more confident. Edward leaned down._

_"Maybe he did it when you were putting your clothes back on." He said coldly._

_I was dragged away by the master at arms, trying desperately to tell Bella that I didn't do it, but she couldn't look me in the eye._

_If the ship was sinking, how could I survive now?_

**Now:**

I watched as they dragged him away with a heavy heart. He couldn't have stolen it? I'm confused. I didn't know Jasper, maybe in the movie Jack betrays Rose? Maybe they both die? I don't know!

I barely noticed Renee walk out of the room, nor did I notice they look of pure loathing Edward gave me, until he got right up in my face. We stared at each other for a minute, his eyes disgusted and mine blank. Without warning his hand connected with my cheek in a furious slap, the sound echoing in the room.

"You are a little slut aren't you?" He sneered. My hand came up to my burning cheek, a sudden flash of fury overcame me. What was I thinking? Jasper couldn't have stolen the necklace, and even if he did I couldn't find myself to give a fuck. That slap knocked some sense into me.

"Maybe I am," I said, looking straight into his eyes.

"But I'm his slut." I finished. I curled my hand into a fist and smashed it into nose. I heard the satisfying crunch and watched in amusement as blood spurted out. I walked past him and opened the door. I looked back at the groaning man on the floor and smiled.

"Peace out, Edward." I called out to him and walked out the door.

**X-X-X**

Okay, my guess is there's no holding cell anywhere on the ship, so I have to think less literal. Where would they take him that's similar to a cell? An office maybe? Master at arms office! But where would that be... Titanic hull!

I turned on my heel and ran down the corridor towards the lifts. A passing by steward grabbed my arm roughly.

"Miss, you need to put a life jacket and head towards deck." He said urgently, I tried to pull my arm away but it was no use.

"No, I have to do something." I almost yelled like a child. He shook his head and began dragging me in the opposite direction. I didn't have time for this shit!

"Fuck off!" I yelled and kicked him hard in the family jewels. He let go of my arm straight away and fell to the ground, clutching his junk. I ran away from him. I managed to make the lift just in time. The attendant wasn't happy though, the ship was sinking fast.

The bottom level was completely abandoned, nobody in sight. I could see a small trickle of water on the floor, rising ever so slightly. Lovejoy was most likely with Jasper, which didn't sit well with me at all. I spotted a hatchet not too far away in the glass cabinet. I broke the glass and tossed a mental coin in my head, deciding whether to go right or left. Left came up.

I ran down the hallway, my high heeled shoes clicking against the floorboards. Little plaques were placed gently on each door but I didn't see a Master at Arms sign anywhere.

"Jasper!" I screamed, my voice echoed throughout the hallway. I didn't hear anyone answer.

"Jasper!" I screamed louder, my voice cracking at the end, sending me into a small coughing fit. I waited a few second, I was about to destroy my voice completely when I heard my saving grace.

"Bella!" He yelled. He wasn't too far away, maybe a little bit down the corridor. He didn't yell out again, Lovejoy was probably with him. I held the hatchet awkwardly by the blade, I didn't want to kill Lovejoy, only seriously injure. I finally came to a door that read _Master at Arms._ Stilling my breathing I sneaked towards the door, the hatchet gripped tightly in my sweaty palm. Using as much strength in my lower body as possible I kicked the door open, which was slightly ajar.

A sudden figure lurched towards me but I was quicker. With an almighty yelp I smashed the wooden part of the hatchet straight onto Lovejoy's head, knocking him out instantly. Fuck me I'm awesome!

An impressed gasp brought me out of my musings and I lifted my head to see Jasper handcuffed to a pipe. I dropped the hatchet automatically and ran towards him; I pretty much jumped him and showered him with kisses all over his face.

"God, I'm such an idiot! How can you love an idiot?" I cried, a few tears leaking from my eyes. Even though he was handcuffed he reciprocated the kisses.

"How did you find out I didn't do it." He asked.

"I didn't. But even if you did I wouldn't care." We shared a look for moment but broke away when water started to leak under the door.

"Shit!" Jasper cursed.

"See if you can find a key for these. It's a little brass one." He said, nodding towards a bunch of keys on a hook. I moved forward and shifted through all the keys, no luck. I pulled out drawers, kicked apart file work; I basically trashed the room looking for the key.

"It's not here." I breathed hard. I stopped suddenly when I looked at the unconscious body of Lovejoy on the floor. I rolled him on his back and started patting around.

"Hey, buddy. This is not what it looks like." I said to his unconscious form. A small glint from his chest caught my attention and I spotted the key hanging from a chain around his neck.

"Bingo." I muttered and ripped it from his neck, no doubt leaving a mark. Jasper was beaming proudly at me. The water was up to my knees now and rising fast. With shaky hands I unlocked his handcuffs and let them fall into the water. Automatically I was pulled into a tight hug by Jasper; I felt his lips on my hair. I was hugging him back just as tightly. He let go and looked down at me, his face turned from loving to fury in a second. His fingers traced my red cheek.

"I will kill him." He growled, already knowing who did this to me.

"Don't. I already took care of that." I whispered firmly. His eyes lightened with what seemed like humor.

"How?" He asked.

"I broke his nose." I replied. His expression went blank, then turned to humor and he started laughing.

"That's my girl." He beamed and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"C'mon let's get out of here." He uttered and pulled me out the door. The water was freezing; when the ship sinks we won't stand 10 minutes out in the water.

We splashed towards the exit and climbed the stairs, the lift attendant probably long gone by now. Eventually the water disappeared and we found ourselves on deck. People were in a panic. Stewards were putting people in boats already, lowering them down. I already saw two in the water.

"Isabella!" Renee shouted relieved. Behind her I saw the livid and outraged face of Edward. Here we go. Renee pulled me into a hug which I didn't return.

"We need to get you to a boat. Let's go." She ordered, purposely snubbing Jasper. I pulled my arm out of her grasp and glared at her. This woman wasn't my mother, and I sure as hell wasn't going to treat her as one.

"Shut up, Renee. Go have another daughter, one who will do everything you say without question." I hissed. Renee went to take a grab at me but all of a sudden Esme appeared behind her.

"C'mon Renee, let's get you to a boat." Esme ushered her towards a boat about six meters away. Renee struggled against her.

"No! Bella, Bella!" She yelled the whole way there. They struggled to get her onto a boat but they somehow managed to get her onto her seat. I watched as they lowered her down, her panic stricken eyes never leaving mine until they disappeared from sight. Edward chose that time to move forward.

"Look at you, you must be freezing." He said, fake concern and compassion leaking from his voice. He took off his jacket and placed it around me. I had this urge to throw it in his face but it was so warm I couldn't give it up.

"I have struck a deal with a steward. They agreed to lower you down in a boat as soon as possible." He said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Not without Jasper." I said firmly. I looked at Jasper for support but noticed he looked conflicted.

"Jasper…" I trailed off.

"You get on the boat, Bella." He said firmly. I glared at him too.

"Not without you." I growled. Edward lowered his head down to my ear.

"There are boats on the other side of the ship that are allowing men in. Jasper and I can get off safely. Both of us." He promised. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but fierce honesty. I looked at the boat skeptically.

"I'll be right behind you." Jasper promised. I felt myself being pulled toward the boat. I reach out my hand but my fingers only brush his for a moment. I was suddenly pushed onto the boat by a steward.

"Lower away." He shouted and the boat started to slowly descend. I locked eyes with Jasper and didn't look away. We were halfway to the bottom when Edward said something to Jasper. Despite the deafening yelling and panicking, I could still hear clearly what they said:

"You're a good liar."

"Almost as good as you."

"I always win, Jasper. One way or another."

Terror and panic clawed its way into me and my eyes darted wildly around. I couldn't stay on this boat, I couldn't leave him. I will never ever leave him. Using all my strength I launched myself across the boat, grabbing onto the railing and started to climb, my arms burned but I refused to give up or look down.

"No Bella! Bella!" Jasper yelled. I finally fell back on deck and scrambled to my feet. I ran blindly towards the double doors that led into the dining room, where my feelings for Jasper first started to surface. I ran, looking for him. Suddenly I saw him running towards me. He jumped down the stairs and I launched myself into his arms, sobbing hard.

"You were right. You are a complete idiot!" He cried, all the while he was hugging me tightly.

"You jump, I jump, right?" I sobbed, a watery smile coming to the surface. Behind Jasper's shoulder I notice Edward. He was looking at us with such rage and hatred I shuddered. I gave him a pleading look, filled with agony and sorrow and suddenly his face softened. He still looked angry but it mellowed enough for him to turn on his heel and stalk off. I breathed a sigh of relief.

**X-X-X**

"This way, Bella. We have to stay on the ship as long as possible." Jasper urged. The ship was starting to tip. Jasper and I attempted to find a boat but they were all gone, I remember watching the black outlines of passengers sitting in the boat that was bobbing in the water.

We ran as fast as we could through the bustling panic-stricken crowds, towards the poop deck. Jasper's hand was clasped tightly around mine, pulling me along. The angle got worse and it got harder and harder to run. People all around were slipping and sliding down the ship. Wails and screams echoed around me and I couldn't help the small sobs that occasionally broke from my throat.

What felt like hours later we finally the stern rail on the poop deck. The angle got so bad that I fell and almost slipped all the way down if it wasn't for Jasper. He grabbed a hold of the stern rail and hangs on tightly, pulling me up. I grabbed a hold of it.

The ship is almost vertical now and my feet lift off the ground.

"C'mon, this way." Jasper yelled over the screaming. He pulled himself up and then me until we were lying on the railing. Many people who were holding the stern rail also followed suit.

"Jasper, this is where we first met." I croaked, my throat thick. He looked at me with so much emotion I nearly wailed. He brought his lips down on mine in a passionate kiss. I reciprocated with just as much passion. We broke away and he placed his forehead against mine.

The ship was completely vertical now. It bobbed up and down for a minute then it slowly started to sink.

"Take a deep breath and hold it right before we go into the water. The ship will suck us down. Kick for the surface and keep kicking. Don't let go of my hand. We're gonna make it, Bella. Trust me." Jasper yelled.

"I trust you." I whispered. The water started to get closer. Before I knew it had swallowed the poop deck. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, right before the water swallowed us as well.

**X-X-X**

I kicked.

I kicked hard.

I swam with all my might towards the surface; I felt Jasper's hand slipping from mine. I furiously started to grab at it with both hands but it was no use. It completely slipped from my grasp. I tried to spot through the black abyss but he disappeared.

I kicked harder and harder, and finally I broke surface. Screams and wails that could deafen the dead pierce my ears.

"Jasper!" I screamed over the roaring of people.

"Jasper!" I screamed again. It felt like Master at Arms all over again.

"Bella!" I heard him scream. I turn my head and spot him waving and swimming towards me. Ignoring the painfully freezing water I swim towards him too. We meet in the middle.

"Swim, c'mon." He ordered. We swam away from the swarm of people, Jasper repeating words of comfort that had no effect on me whatsoever.

"Here!" He exclaims, pulling me towards a large floating door. He pushes me onto it and tries to climb on himself but it tipped and almost dumped me back into the water.

"Here, you get on it." He urges. I shook my head, I could barely talk.

"Get on it, Bella." He said firmly and pushed me back on it. I grab onto the sides and hurl myself up.

"We'll take turns." I stuttered. Jasper rolled his eyes but I could see it was forced.

Eventually things start to quiet down. Screams turn into moans and moans died down into nothing. I'm openly sobbing now.

"We're going to die aren't we?" I breathed. My voice was too weak to speak louder. Jasper glared at me and grabbed my face with his freezing hands.

"No you won't. You will live, Bella. You will look back on this in years to come and it will only be a horrible memory. You will survive, you hear me! You will survive." He whispered fiercely.

"I'm so cold." I breathed. My eyes started to feel heavy, I'm so tired.

"Time to swap." I whispered. I started to move off the door but Jasper kept me in place.

"Jasper." I protested weakly.

"No." He said firmly. I cough out a chuckle.

"So stubborn." I chuckled. He gave me a small smile and his blue lips brushed against my hand.

"I love you, Jasper." I breathed. He beamed despite the situation.

"I love you so much, Bella." He said. Tears rolled down my face and I cried. My eyes seemed to droop shut on their own accord and I hear the voice of an angel before I drift:

"I love you, Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I got a little lazy and skipped a lot but, hey! This is a massively long chapter.<strong>

**I have to admit I cried a little, I hope you did too.**

**Just to clear up a few things: This is not the end. There will be many more chapters to come. Consider this an intermission.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Oh! And BTW, there's a poll on my profile about which story I should write next, please go, check it out and vote for your fave. Cheers.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry about not updating in forever, but a lot of stuff has been happening and I couldn't keep up. So this one is really short but at least it's an update. Please review.**

* * *

><p>Wings.<p>

I could hear the soft fluttering of wings. They were too big to be a butterfly, or bird. I felt soft hands touch my cheek, travel down my arms and curve around until they rested firmly on my lower back. They were dainty hands, feminine. I could hear breathing now, strong steady breaths that hitched slightly, like they were trying to hold back sobs.

I was warm. I was surrounded by warmth, just a second ago it felt like my blood had stopped running through my veins and froze. It felt like icicles had formed in my body and stabbed me from the inside out. But now I was so comfortably warm.

My body was slowly lifted from what felt like silk sheets. I couldn't open my eyes; I relied on my other senses to guide me.

Suddenly I was ripped from the comfort and safety of wherever I was. My head spun and my stomach turned. My eyes flew open and I gasped when swirls of red and green blurred around me. This was very familiar. A thud echoed around me as my back hit the floorboards of Angela's house.

I sat up slowly; I shook my head, still a little disoriented. I looked down and noticed I was dressed in a flower patterned camisole and dark wash jeans. I felt my new blackberry phone pressing against my ass in my back pocket. The feeling of my phone brought a wave of tears. I was home, even though I could spend the rest of my life in Titanic with Jasper, I missed Charlie, Jacob, Angela and the real Cullens.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, I dialed an all too familiar number and pressed it to my ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Angela. It's Bella." I whispered. A collective gasp resounded through the speaker, she was with the Cullens.

"_Bella! Where are you?" _She demanded.

"Your house." I couldn't manage anything above a whisper.

"_We'll be right there. Don't move."_ She ordered. A second later I heard dial tone. I dropped my phone on the floor and collapsed into an arm chair. I started to sob. I could still feel the freezing water circling me, the endless blackness threatening to drag me down, the screams and cries of men, woman and children. But most of all I remember the light leaving Jasper's eyes, his unhealthy blue skin, the feel of his cold hands gripping my own. Everything replayed on in my head, one after another.

The last thing I heard was a screech of tires before everything went black and my mind went numb.

**X-X-X**

**Unknown POV**.

Two bodies' stood in a dark playground, both were tense and uneasy.

"Care to tell me why you arranged this meeting at this time of night?" The first man growled. The second man seemed unfazed by his anger.

"We needed a safe place to converse. The only people who come here anymore are heroin addicts who shoot up in the toilets." The second man said.

"What is this about?"

"My spies tell me about a fully fledged witch hiding in the Olympic peninsula." The first man tensed immediately.

"You mean to tell me that a fully aware witch is still alive?" He growled. The second man nodded.

"Not just that, but she is a direct descendant of the White Wolf coven."

The first man stiffened and clenched his fist.

"What should we do?" The second man asked. They stood in silence for a short while.

"Gather our forces. We can't take any chances with this witch, it's bad enough that she's a fully aware witch, but if what you say is true and she is a descendant of the White Wolf clan, we must take her out."

"What about the Volturi?" Man number 2 asked.

"By the time the Volturi know about they'll be knee deep in witch blood."

As both men departed a young girl climbed down from a nearby tree. She took out a shiny silver cell phone and dialed in a number.

"Rudy, ready the troops, I know where the witch is. We leave in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, it's really short.<strong>

**So the Titanic part has ended and Bella's home! So I am going to take this is another direction, but don't worry! It will stay the same but be very different if that makes sense.**

**I tried to do a Cullen reaction but I literally couldn't. So I just did a Bella one.**

**What did you all think of the first section? I don't even know what happened there. I hate to say it but Jasper and Bella are not just going to hook up. Remember that Jazz still hasn't really gotten over Alice. So it's going to take a little bit before Jazz starts to have feelings for Bella.**

**I cross my heart that I will update soon, I promise!**

**Oh, and I have a poll on my profile about what story I should start when I finish this one. Please vote for your fave.**

**If you review a very hot Jasper Hale will be in your bed smothered in baby oil, or Jack Dawson. Whatever floats your boat.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, my pretty little leprechauns. Told ya it was going to be a quick update. So, guys I have made a bet with myself (I'm lame I know) that if I make it to 400 reviews I will dance around my backyard in a Jack Sparrow outfit singing that pirate song, and I have a LOT of house that can see clearly into my backyard so, it would be quite embarrassing.**

**A few shout outs:**

**Deltagrl: Yes, I do plan on putting in a JPOV, just not yet. But I WILL!**

**TwilightAddict71484: Ahhh, you crack me up. The mookes and tree girl will be explained later chapters.**

**And to someone whose name I'm overly sure off, who knocked some sense into me about updating, thanks for that. If he/she hadn't of told me to basically "Update or else" the last chapter probably wouldn't have been updated.**

**Anywho, on with the story.**

**Oh! And let's try to make it to 400 reviews! Reviews motivate me to write.**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

><p>I groaned loudly and opened my eyes, but promptly closed them when the sun blinded me. I rolled over on my side and pushed myself up. I looked at my surroundings and gasped. I was in a beautiful field. The grass was bright green and reached just past my ankles. Behind me was a tall oak tree that looked like some sort of shelter. I frowned, this place was so familiar.<p>

A black spot in the distance caught my attention, I walked forward, I loved the feeling of the soft grass underneath my feet and between my toes. A warm breeze fluttered around me and seemed to be beckoning me forward. As I got closer I realized that it was a table, a long mahogany table that could seat 10 people comfortably.

When I reached the foot of the table, I stared at the person sitting on the other end. They had on a long blue dress and had a tall red and white striped hat on their head. Their head was bowed so I couldn't see their face.

"Hello?" I called out. The person lifted their head slowly and I gasped at their features.

"Rosalie!" I exclaimed shocked. Rosalie gave me a full grin, showing off perfect white teeth.

"Bella, my dear. You look positively awful." She ushered me into a seat next to her. I looked down and noticed I was wearing a white summer dress that ended just above my knee. Well I thought I looked pretty good.

"Is this my own version of Alice in Wonderland?" I asked. Rosalie let out a shrill laugh.

"No, no. This," She indicated to the beautiful field, "is your mind."

"We're inside your noggin'" She giggled and tapped my head. It looks like my version of Rosalie was a crazy chick wearing a weird hat.

"So, I'm dreaming?" Rosalie nodded her head.

"Would you like some cherries?" Rose offered, opening a black, tin container.

"Those are strawberries." I corrected. Rose looked down and laughed again.

"So they are." She murmured. I shook my head, crazy Rosalie was kinda scary. I stood up.

"Well, thanks Rosalie but I think I'm going to wake up now." I said. Rosalie suddenly jumped up.

"No! You must stay!" She demanded. I shook my head.

"Why?" I asked.

"We need to talk, sit, sit." She shoved me back down in the chair. I sighed.

"How's Jasper?" She asked. I frowned.

"He's fine, why do you ask?" This conversation is headed down the boring route.

"Because he's your soul mate, silly." She giggled.

"He doesn't want to be my soul mate." I sighed.

"You don't want to be his either, missy."

"Yeah, I guess I don't."

"But you can't choose who you fall in love with." I nodded at her logic.

"Do you believe that love can last lifetimes?" She asked randomly.

"I'm open to the idea, but I have to see it to believe it." I answered. She laughed like I just told a good joke.

"My dear, you are living it!" She exclaimed. I reeled back.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"This is not your first life, Miss Swan. You and Jasper have literally loved in more than one lifetime. That's the beauty of forbidden romances I suppose, they can withstand lifetimes." It took me awhile to sort through the idea that Jasper and I have been reincarnated. Rosalie waited patiently as I sorted through this discovery.

"Mine and Jasper's romance isn't forbidden." I finally said.

"On the contrary, you have no idea the effect it will have on the supernatural world if allowed to come into being. Pure, true, unadulterated love." She sighed dreamily. I shook my head.

"So you're telling me that Jasper and I were together in another lifetime, not only that but it will have a major effect on the world?" Rosalie smiled grimly.

"Jasper and you were together many lifetimes. No matter how hard the universe tried it couldn't keep that kind of love apart." She murmured.

I felt like I'd been told this before. Weird…

"But, obviously something went wrong. I mean, here we are talking about this in the year 2009, if our love was supposed to change the world how come it hasn't happened already?"

"There are people, namely supernatural beings, who do not want this love to be discovered. In previous lifetimes, you have gotten so close to ridding this world of hate, but alas, it has not worked out."

"What makes you think that this lifetime will be any different?" I muttered. Rosalie placed her hand on top of mine.

"Because in previous lifetimes, both of you were human , since Jasper is a vampire and you have plans to become one as well, your chances of winning have raised exponentially."

"But he's with Alice, how can I ever get him to love me? I'm destroying their relationship." I sighed. Rosalie laughed.

"Alice stumbled upon something she couldn't fathom; it makes more sense to say that she's the one who destroyed your relationship." She chuckled; I couldn't help but join in.

"So what is the point of our love?" I asked.

"To rid the supernatural world of rivalry, hate, anger." She answered. I nodded and sighed.

"Who came up with all of this?" I groaned. Rosalie laughed.

"You know, you always asked that. No matter how different you or your life was you always ended up here with me and always managed to ask that question." She giggled.

"A prophet in the time of Caesar predicted it, the scrolls on which the prophecy was written was lost through the ages." She finished. Of course it was.

"Well, can I wake up now?" I asked. Rosalie plucked a strawberry from the container and popped it into her mouth.

"If you wish, you have all the information." She replied. I nodded and stood up.

"Be wary, Bella. A war is coming, a war that you and Jasper will have a major role in. If you are not careful, they will find you and destroy you both." She warned.

"How will they find me?" I asked.

"They can trace you through your guardian." She replied.

"Wait! What's a guardian?"

"I didn't mention that? Oh well, a guardian is someone who watches over you and helps you complete the prophecy. If they find out who your guardian is, they can easily find out where they are and track it down to you."

"How do I know who my guardian is?" I asked.

"The guardian is someone whom you are close to, someone who has aided you in your quest for love." She replied. Well, that totally narrows it. I looked at my surroundings again and frowned.

"What is this place?" I asked, indicating to the field. Rose shrugged.

"You tell me." She replied. I frowned and concentrated hard.

"This is where I met Jasper for the very first time." I said. She nodded.

"Now listen closely and remember this, once Jasper has fallen in love with you, you need to find a way to remember your previous lives. I have never asked you to do this before but I think it could benefit to the mission." She said. I nodded.

"And the mission is…"

"Why Bella, you need to discover that on your own." She smiled.

"Thanks Rosalie." I whispered. She nodded and hugged me tight.

"Good luck." She breathed in my ear. Those were the last words I heard before everything went black.

**X-X-X**

"Shh, she's waking up." A voice hissed close to me. I groaned and rolled over, someone chuckled.

"Shut up." I groaned. Someone laughed the shoved me off the bed, my eyes flew open as my ass hit the floor.

"God Dammit, Emmett!" Someone yelled. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and examined the room. Everyone Cullen was standing around looking at me in worry.

"Hi." I said lamely. Suddenly I was off the floor and in someone's freezing arms. I caught a flash of caramel hair and I realized Esme had me crushed to her in a bear hug that rivaled Emmet's. I smiled and hugged her back.

"My baby." She cooed. I laughed.

"Mom, quit hogging her." A voice that could only be Emmett whined. Esme reluctantly let me go, I had half a second to breathe before I was crushed to Emmett's chest.

"Human needs to breathe." I gasped. Emmett laughed and loosened his hold but didn't put me down.

"Now who's hogging her?" Rosalie teased. Emmett chuckled and let me go. Rosalie hesitantly walked towards me. I smiled and opened my arms to her. She smiled back and brought me in for a hug, she didn't hug as tightly as Esme as Emmett, it was comfortable.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Can we start over?" She whispered. I smiled.

"Of course we can, Rosalie." I replied. She let go and smiled at me.

"Call me Rose." She replied. I grinned and nodded. Suddenly I was knocked to the ground by a very small vampire with black, spiky hair.

"Oh, Bella! I missed you so much! Don't ever do that to me again." She yelled in my ear. I hugged Alice back, a little shocked that she wasn't ripping my head off for stealing her hubby.

"I won't." I whispered. She eventually got off me and helped me up. She gave me a smile that only I could see, a smile that said "I forgive you". I smiled back. I was almost knocked to the ground again but this hug was different than the others, this body was warm.

"Angela." I whispered.

"Belly-boo!" She wailed into my shoulder. I laughed.

"Don't call me that, gummy bear." I teased her, using a nickname she hated. She let go off me and scowled.

"Don't piss of a witch, Bella." She warned playfully. I grinned.

"Don't piss off a girl who has a vampire family backing her up." I mimicked. She laughed. Carlisle came up next. He hugged me softly.

"Good to have you back, Bella." He murmured.

"Good to be back." I replied. He let me go and walked back to Esme. Edward walked up next, he smiled at me but I could see the hurt in his eyes. I would have to fix that soon. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close. I used to feel like I belonged in his arms but now all I felt was a sense of sisterly love.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in his ear. I felt his body shake.

"We will talk later." He whispered. I nodded and he let me go and took his place next to Angela, who automatically seemed to shuffle her weight to be closer to him, maybe…

Jasper walked up next but before he could open his arms I launched myself at him. I held him in a vice grip. He hugged me back, being careful not to squish me. My dream lingered at the back of my mind when I hugged him. It felt so familiar, his smell, his touch brought back memories of another time that I wish I could remember. I felt so right here, I felt safe, like nothing could tear us apart or break us up. I stayed in his arms for what felt like hours but was really a few minutes. I reluctantly let him go.

"Shall we converse downstairs?" Carlisle suggested. I shook my head.

"I need to speak with Edward first." I said. Carlisle nodded understandingly. I looked at Edward and nodded towards the forest.

This is going to take a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! Long chapter. Almost 6 pages in Word. This chapter just wrote itself, but it doesn't me it wasn't hard.<strong>

**Question of the day: Who do you think the Guardian is? And what did you think of crazy Rosalie?**

**So, please review. GET ME THOSE 400!**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, there is a massive question below that you really need to read. So please, READ THE AUTHORS NOTE DOWN THE BOTTOM!**

**Okay, please R&R.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Edward and I walked into the surrounding trees. I know that the Cullens will give us our privacy if they could hear us. This felt like the time Edward left me. I felt sure that I couldn't survive without him; I became a zombie, my only thoughts revolved around him and the Cullens. But I now know that it wasn't him I couldn't live without; it was his brother, which sounds pretty bad if I put it like that.<p>

"Why, Bella?" Edward whispered, breaking me out of my musing. I sighed.

"I needed to find out who soul mate was. At that point in time I was confused, I was torn between you and Jacob. It was a spur of the moment thing." I tried to explain.

"Spur of the moment? It looked like you had it planned for quite a while." He sneered.

"A spur of the moment thing that lasted a week." I muttered.

"I was worried sick about you, Bella. You were my everything; I loved you more than life itself. It tore me to pieces when I found out from your _friend _that you had gone off to another universe to find out who you were in love with. Bella, I don't know if I can ever get over you." He whispered the last part. I put my hand on his cheek and smiled at him.

"You already have gotten over me Edward. You may not see it but I can, I know that you will find your true mate very soon, and I can feel that she is close, closer than you think. I know you can move on from me Edward, trust me it won't be that hard." I convinced him.

"When exactly did you get over me?" He asked bitterly.

"The moment I saw Jasper, I just didn't realize it at first, but when I did, and I finally let go of the past I found happiness with him, a lot of it. You need to do that to." I murmured. Edward looked at me, I could he was trying to stay angry with me, but he was failing. Finally he stopped trying and looked at me tiredly.

"I promise you, I will always be here for you, as a friend or a sister. Now, you better start looking for your woman." I teased lightly at the end. Edward gave me a small smile, it was small but genuine.

"One for the road?" He asked hesitantly. I smiled, reached up on my tippy toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. I savored the taste and feel of them, storing it in the back of my mind.

"Goodbye, Bella." He whispered.

"Goodbye, Edward." I murmured and walked back towards the house.

"Bella, do you want to talk now?" Carlisle asked when I walked inside. I grimaced.

"To be honest, Carlisle, I'd like to see my dad and get reacquainted with everything if that's okay with you?" I said. Carlisle nodded sympathetically.

"Of course, Bella. We'll have this conversation at another time." He said. I smiled and thanked him.

"Oh, wait, Bella!" Alice yelled and disappeared upstairs, she returned a second later with a suitcase.

"You know what to do." She winked.

"Thanks Ali."

**X-X-X**

The taxi pulled up in front of my house, I paid him and bid farewell. I lugged my surprisingly heavy suitcase up the porch stairs and into the house. Charlie must've heard me open the door because he was suddenly right in front of me with a giant grin in his face.

"Bella! How was Jacksonville?" He asked enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes at him playfully.

"Dad, I was only gone 3 days, and it was good." I smiled. Charlie looked at me sheepishly.

"Yeah, well, I missed you." He muttered embarrassed. I laughed and pecked his cheek.

"I missed you too." I smirked. I hulled my suitcase up the stairs and into my room, which was in the exact same condition as when I left. I sighed and collapsed in my bed. I missed my bed, the mattresses on Titanic weren't ideal for a human body. Despite the face I put on, I still mourn the loss of Titanic.

After a while it started to feel like I belonged there. The only downside was Edward, and of course the sinking of it. A lone tear slid down my cheek when I thought of Jasper, my blonde angel, my savior in many different ways.

The memory of the sinking was still fresh in my mind; everything was still there, just below the surface. No one could understand the horror and pure fear of the situation unless they had experienced it themselves first hand. Just imagine floating in freezing water, so cold it burns your skin, it feels like the water had replaced the blood in my veins, like being stabbed with a thousand icicles. The water is so dark you can't see anything below you, the screams and cries of hundreds of men, women and children. You can't possibly imagine what something like that could do to a person.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, an indication of a text.

_Coming to your house. Be there in a few mins._

_XOXO_

_-Alice._

I grimaced. Alice has been acting strange since I got back, she smiles at me and acts as if nothing had happened, she pretends as if she didn't find out her best friend is destined to be mated with her husband. A tap on my window signaled Alice had arrived. I got off my bed and tried to open the window but it didn't budge, I frowned and tried again until I noticed it was locked, that odd, I don't remember locking it. I unlocked it and Alice jumped gracefully into the room.

"Why are you here?" I asked her. She frowned at me.

"Because I wanted to spend some time with you." She said innocently. I sighed.

"Cut the crap, Alice. I basically just stole your husband away from you, aren't you mad at me?" I almost yelled. She flinched and sat down on my bed, patting the space next to her. I hesitated for a moment but gave in and sat next to her.

"Believe me, I was. When I first saw that Jasper was your mate I was furious. So furious that I ran into the forest and destroyed a few dozen trees. But then something happened, I got a vision. It wasn't a very good one but I got the gist of it. There was a boy in the cafeteria, I couldn't see his face but I could tell he's my mate, I just know it. I felt lighter when I saw this but I was still pretty cut over you and Jasper, I still am. But once my mate comes to town, I know everything will be okay." She smiled. I was happy for her, I was.

"That's great, Alice." I murmured. She grinned at me.

"I can't wait." She squealed. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"So, we're okay?" I asked.

"We're okay."

* * *

><p><strong>So the Alice moment is finally answered. She had a vision of her mate! So she's not a bad guy.<strong>

**Okay, I sat down the other day and completely planned out the rest if the story! I know, finally! There are roughly about 25 chapters to go, I know it's long. But I have a question for you guys:**

**When I finish this story, would you read a sequel? **

**I don't want to make a sequel and nobody read it because they're over it. So please leave a review and tell me if there should be a sequel. Okay, cool beans.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, thanks for all your lovely reviews. So basically most of your answers were maybes. And that is totally cool, so I will ask if you want a sequel again at the very last chapter.**

**So until then please enjoy my quickly updated chapter. Oh, and don't kill me if Jasper seems like a little bit of a douchebag.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV:<strong>

When I first met Alice, something stirred within me. It felt like I was asleep for such a long time and she was the bucket of water that woke me up. I fell deeply in love with her and because of my undying devotion to her I didn't question anything or do anything that made her upset. We were happy for at least 60 years. She was my feisty little kitten on crack.

But then Bella came along, with her doe brown eyes that hid everything so well and pink blush that adorned her cheeks making her seem like an angel in human form. I didn't go much on her personality though. She was kind, caring and forgiving, but a little too forgiving, kind and caring. She couldn't stand up for herself and worshipped the ground Edward walked on.

But then she went into Titanic and I saw her change into a confident, feisty woman who truly knew how to love. And that's when I started to feel something stir inside me. I knew what that was; I was starting to fall for the brown eyed girl. I fought the feelings, even if I was starting to feel something for her, my heart still belonged to Alice.

When Bella returned I couldn't help but be overjoyed. My angel had returned, a nickname I didn't realize I was calling her. When I felt her in my arms, it felt so right, like she was molded there. I could hear he heartbeat stutter and I could feel her heat up in my arms. And I felt the stirring again.

I listened on her conversation with Edward. I couldn't help it, I had to make sure she was safe; Edward had a temper to match mine. But deep down I knew Edward would never hurt her, I just needed to be sure.

When Bella was unconscious on the bed, Alice and I had a chat of our own. She told me about how she couldn't be with someone who was just going to end up leaving. I didn't argue, didn't object because I knew she was right, even if I didn't want to admit it, I was going to leave Alice for Bella, it was unavoidable, the call of mates is too strong.

One day I will claim Bella as my mate, but that day is not today, or tomorrow, or next week. And I need to tell her this.

**X-X-X**

**Bella POV:**

"Jasper?" I asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. It was 12am and Jasper was tapping on my window. I unlocked it and let him in. He looked around my room in wonder; I blushed when he noticed the underwear on the floor and books, photos and paper strewn across my desk.

"What are you doing here? And at 12am?" I hissed, I needed my beauty sleep. Jasper looked at me in sympathy.

"Did I wake you?" He whispered. I looked pointedly at my clothes and the bed.

"No, I was just closing my eyes for fun." I said sarcastically. He breathed out a laugh and sat down on my rocking chair, I really needed to get rid of that. He suddenly became deadly serious.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." He demanded. I sighed.

"Can't this wait until morning?" I groaned, snuggling back into bed. All of a sudden the blankets were thrown off me and the cold night air chilled my bones. We glared at each other for a minute until I gave up.

"Okay, we can talk." I sighed. Jasper sighed and ran his hand throw his honey blond hair.

"Bella, I came to say that we can't—I mean I don't—Fuck!" He stuttered nervously. I looked at him sympathetically.

"Start at the beginning, finish at the end, breathe and don't worry about anything." I told him. He seemed to take my advice to heart and calmed down a little.

"Bella, I'm not ready for a relationship." He eventually said. I kept my face neutral and tried to keep my emotions in check, when really my heart was breaking.

"Oh, that's…. fine." I said, struggling to keep my voice even. Jasper studied me for a minute; I could tell he was probing me, trying to find some emotion. Trying to seem human I let a little of my hurt shine through. When he felt it the look on his face went from calculating to pained.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Alice was my wife and believed mate for 60 years, I can't forget my feelings for her in a heartbeat." He tried to explain himself. Him being here was getting harder for me.

"Jasper that's fine, I understand. Can you please leave; I'm tired and have school in the morning." I whispered.

"Bella—"

"Please." I interrupted. Jasper sighed and nodded. When he climbed through the window I locked it and pulled the blinds down. The tears were already falling by the time I crawled back into bed. I shoved my head into my pillow to muffle the sobs tearing from my throat.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

**X-X-X**

**Angela POV:**

I sighed mournfully when I awoke. Damn Jasper, I specifically sent her into Titanic to find her mate, and when she does her mate doesn't want her, what a douchebag. Maybe a little witch mojo is in order.

"Good morning." Edward greeted from my bright pink couch on the other side of my room.

"Damn Edward, you scared me." I screeched at him. He chuckled and walked over to sit on the end of my bed.

"How long have you been here?' I asked.

"Not long, only five minutes. You're late for school by the way." He added casually.

"Shit!" I cursed and jumped up from the bed. I quickly showered and brushed my teeth, feeling an odd and overwhelming need to get back to Edward. I skipped downstairs and noticed Edward cooking some bacon.

"For me!" I exclaimed mockingly. He threw a smirk over his shoulder. I sat down at the table and banged my hand on the table.

"Hurry up, woman!" I teased. He scraped the bacon onto my plate and I dug in, suddenly starving.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked curiously. My mood automatically turned sour and I scowled.

"Jasper dumped Bella for a lack of better word." I muttered, stabbing at my bacon. Edward looked positively livid.

"That asshole." He hissed. I figured I needed to calm him down.

"He'll come around; the call of mates is too strong." I reassured him, placing my hand on top of his. A tingling sensation spread throughout my body and I pulled my hand away quickly, by the look on his face Edward felt it too. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Ready to go?" I asked, standing up and levitated my plate to the sink. Edward nodded and we walked to his Volvo.

What an interesting day this is going to be.

**X-X-X**

**Unknown POV:**

Ava and Rudy stepped out from the sleek black car and looked at the witch's house. They nodded to the driver and walked to the front door a key materialized in Ava's hand and she stuck it into the lock and the door opened.

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" Rudy hissed. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Anything that links her to the White Wolf coven." She hissed back. Rudy and Ava searched the entire house and found nothing.

"The witch is good." Ava praised. Something in his peripheral vision caught Rudy's attention. He walked over to fireplace and studied the pictures on the mantel place.

"Ava, isn't this Judy Weber?" Rudy asked. Ava studied the photo for a second until she smirked.

"Well it looks like she isn't only a descendant, but had a grandmother who was the leader. Let's go, we've got everything we need." Ava smirked. Rudy nodded.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked.

"Just wait and watch, let's see how skilled this witch really is."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review my darlings.<strong>

**Before you go, I've got a poll on my profile, it would be lovely if you read and voted on it.**

**Cheers.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello guys. I have some news; I have made another Titanic story! But the pairing is Alice/Bella, but hey if you wanna read it anyway, go and read.**

**I've also posted a Bella/Jasper story from my poll which hopefully you voted for.**

**So, enjoy the chapter and review review review.**

* * *

><p><em>It's the heart that really matters in the end.<em>

_-These little wonders_

_Rob Thomas._

I was stiff and cold the next day of school. Halfway through my crying session last night I fell asleep, and my red eyes are somewhat gone, but they're still pretty bloodshot. It probably looks like I went out drinking instead of crying all night.

I pulled into the school parking lot like usual and parked in my usual spot. I know I couldn't avoid Edward, Angela or Alice today, but I had feeling they already know what happened. I walked into the school and saw them waiting in the cafeteria. I made my way towards them.

They didn't look at me any differently, but I could detect the sympathy in their eyes. I flinched and listened to their conversation until the bell rang. My first class was Mathematics with Alice, who seemed to be in an even more cheerful mood than usual. Maybe she's happy about the fact Jasper still loves her and not me? I shook the thoughts from my head, no she wouldn't do that, she knows who her mate is now.

"Why are you so happy?" I had to ask halfway through Math. She beamed at me and quickly ripped off a piece of paper from her text book, wrote on it and passed it to me.

_My mate is here, today._

My eyes widened as I read the piece of paper and I grinned at her. I finally noticed that she was practically bouncing in her seat, but I could also see she was nervous. I scribbled down my reply and handed it back to her.

_Do you have any classes with him?_

She frowned and shrugged.

_I can't see him very clearly, I don't even know what he really looks like, I only know he has icy blue eyes. Hopefully I'll have at least one class with him._

I smiled reassuringly at her.

_Why can't you just tell me this normally?_

Alice bit her lip and wrote slower.

_Because only you know about this. I don't want to tell anybody yet, Edward could be listening in._

I nodded and turned back to Mr. Downy, who was still droning on about Algebra.

**X-X-X**

I walked particularly slowly on my way to Art. Art was the only subject where I didn't have any friends in my class. I walked in and sat at my usual table, which was at the back of the room. The Art room was quite an eccentric room.

It had multi colored paint strewn all over the walls and floor, with art work from previous students hung up and framed on the walls. Apparently it was supposed to promote inspiration and individuality. Miss Sweed was an eccentric lady as well. She allows us to call her Maggie, and she always wears cut off jeans and colorful t-shirts, but she was quite pretty, she was only in her late 20's.

My musings were broken by someone slamming their books on the table. I jumped and let out a small squeak. I glared at the offender. I hadn't seen him before; he had an athletic build, strong jaw line, chiseled features, cheeky smirk and icy blue eyes.

I almost choked on air when I looked in his eyes, there was no denying those eyes, this was Alice's mate. I couldn't help but feel a small amount of pride and smugness knowing I'm the first to meet him. I stuck my hand in front of me with a massive grin.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said enthusiastically. He looked at me quizzically and placed his hand in mine.

"Jason." He replied. I bet he thought I was crazy, I was beaming like I just won the lottery. I took out my pencil and opened my visual arts book.

"You're pretty good." He commented on my drawings. I blushed.

"Thank you. But I know someone who is way better than me." I said, feeling a pang in my heart when I spoke of Jasper.

"Scorned lover?" He asked. I snapped up to meet his gaze; he held nothing but sympathy and understanding.

"What? How did you…" I trailed off. Jason smiled.

"I can read people pretty good. Don't worry; you don't have to tell me anything." He said softly. I approve of him, he seems sweet and genuine. He'd be perfect for Alice.

"Thanks." I murmured. For the rest of the lesson I pointed out all the people to avoid in the school and we laughed at all the gossip surrounding them. When the bell rand I invited him so sit with me and the rest of the gang.

"Are you sure? I don't want to… intrude on anything." He said unsurely. I laughed and hooked my arm through his.

"Of course, I know they're going to _love_ you." I put as much emphasis on the word love as I could and laughed at my own joke. Jason looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you insane?" He asked with a straight face. I smiled and shrugged. We walked up to the table where everyone else was. They all looked at me and raised their eyebrows, except Alice, who looked like she was seeing the moon for the first time.

"Guys, this is Jason, he's new to town." I introduced him everyone. I made sure to sit next to Edward, leaving the seat next to Alice for Jason to sit in. Everyone was absorbed in their own conversations, Edward and Angela and Jason and Alice.

"Oh! I forgot, Bella?" Alice squealed suddenly. Causing Jason to jump and wince. I looked over at the hyperactive vampire.

"Yes?" I asked confused. I now noticed everyone at the table besides Jason was grinning at me.

"Would you like to move in with us?" Edward asked. Alice scowled and hit his arm, complaining about how she wanted to tell me. I didn't pay attention to them though.

Did I want to move in? I know I did but what about Charlie? Could he fend for himself? I've been taking care of him for a year now, could I just leave him? And Jasper, what about him? How could I possibly give him space if we live in the same house?

All these questions buzzed through my head, and I felt a little dizzy. I came back to reality and saw Alice and Edward waiting for my answer patiently, I looked at their faces. They looked so excited about the prospect of having a human in their house. In that instant I made my decision.

"I'd love to."

**X-X-X**

Moving day had arrived. Almost a week after Alice proposed the idea, the whole week went so fast. I saw Jason more and more, he and Alice really hit it off. Everyone approved of him, even if half the Cullen's hadn't met him until today. He offered to help me move, and I said yes.

All the Cullen's were now at my house, or rather, my old house. Even Carlisle took time off work to help out. I had already packet everything I needed a few days before, so now all we had to do was put them in the moving truck Charlie rented.

Things between Jasper and I were awkward. Our conversations, or rather, me telling him which boxes to take down, we didn't make eye contact or hardly even spoke. We kept our distance, and everybody noticed it, even Jason and Charlie.

"Promise me you will come visit." Charlie said from the doorway. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Of course I will, you know that." I said. The conversation with Charlie about me moving out went good, well considering. We argued a little bit but eventually we came to a conclusion. Leaving Charlie was harder than I thought it was gonna be.

For the first time in a long time, we hugged and it wasn't awkward.

"I'll see you around kid." He muttered into my hair. I smiled, tearing up a little.

"See you around dad." I murmured. We let go and I waved as I drove away. I let a tear fall as I drove away. Charlie might not know it, but eventually we won't be able to see each other again. I plan to become a vampire at the end of this year. Plus I had a mission to fulfill. A mission I still haven't told Jasper about. I bit my lip as I thought of ways to tell him. I pulled into the Cullen's driveway, next to the moving truck and jumped out.

"Are you ready to see your room, Bella?" Esme asked, coming up to me. I grinned.

"Of course, lead the way." I said excitedly. She led down the normal hallway but I saw one extra bedroom that I haven't seen before.

"We had this built on a while ago." She told me when she stopped in front of it. She opened the door and I gasped.

It was very modern. There was a king bed on one wall, the other wall was made completely of glass that opened onto the porch. It looked over the lake that the Cullen house was built next to. The color scheme was mostly white. Just off to the side was my own bathroom. I squealed and hugged Esme.

"Thank you so much! I love it!" I gushed. Esme laughed.

"I have to admit, this is my best work." I couldn't wipe the grin from my face. I heard a low whistle come from the doorway.

"Wow, Bells. You've got a pretty rockin' room." Jason admired. I beamed at him.

"I did didn't I." I bragged. Esme laughed and hugged me tightly.

"Welcome to the family, Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>The picture of Bella's ass kicking room is on my profile. Seriously though, I love the room! It's totally my dream bedroom. So please review my beautiful butterflies and tell me what you think of Jason. He turned out better than I thought he would, so I'm quite proud.<strong>

**By the way, the little quote at the top is from These Little Wonders a song sung by Rob Thomas. Has anybody heard of it? Well I love that quote, because it is so true.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Have fun reading this chapter. Next chapter I might do a JPOV of this chapter. I'm not sure, maybe, possibly.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

The Seattle air was chilly. Well, I should have expected that considering it is December. I loved winter, call me strange but I prefer jeans to dresses. I was in Seattle to buy some new books and I wanted to buy a gift for Esme, it was the only way I could express my gratitude for letting me move in and my awesome bedroom.

I stayed in Seattle too long because it was now pitch black. I didn't trust Seattle at night, with my luck I would end up dying a horrible painful death before the sun rises. I shivered and walked faster to my truck.

I sighed in relief as I reached the Beast. I jumped in and was about to start the engine when something caught my eye. Sitting in a coffee shop, no doubt listening to someone recite awful poetry, was Jasper Hale.

I felt like I had no control over my actions, because I was suddenly walking towards the shop. The door let out a little ding as I walked in but nobody looked at me. Jasper was sitting in a booth in the corner, shrouded by darkness. I rolled my eyes, typical vampire move. I had this overwhelming urge to make everything okay between us.

I slid into the booth beside him. His head snapped up and his eyes went comically wide. In any other situation I would've laughed.

"Bella?" He asked, shocked. This time I couldn't help but giggle.

"Jasper. Wanna tell me why you're hanging out in this dump?" I gestured to the ugly coffee shop. He shrugged.

"It was the first place I saw." He muttered. He looked positively awful. He looked tired and worn out, stressed and down right miserable. I sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling him out from the booth. He looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"What are you…?" He trailed off.

"If you're going to wallow in misery at least do it somewhere I can have fun." I muttered. He sighed and let me drag him out from the coffee shop. I led him to the Beast and ordered him to get in. He complied, though a little grudgingly.

"Where are we going?" He asked when I started driving. I had an idea in mind. I tried to remember where it was, on the corner of what street?

I grinned when it finally came into view. I parked the Beast a few shops away and jumped out of the car.

"Come on, Jazz. Follow me." I ordered and grabbed his hand again. I pushed open the door and beamed when I saw it was crowded, fantastic. I walked past this place one time and I made a mental note to come back here with Edward.

"What is this place?" Jasper asked just when a drunken elderly man climbed up on stage and started singing an Eminem song. Horror crossed Jasper's face as he realized where we were.

"This isn't a… Karaoke bar?" He groaned. I laughed and pulled him to the bar.

"Okay, what's with all the angst?" I asked when we sat down. Jasper winced. I sighed and patted his hand. He made no indication to start talking. I needed to get him to open up to me somehow. My eyes travelled around the bar and I grinned wickedly.

"If you don't tell me, I'll make you sing." I threatened. He rolled his eyes.

"How about this, if you go up there and sing, I'll spill all my deepest darkest secrets." He joked.

"Deal." I said and shook his hand that was resting on the bar. His eyes widened.

"What?" He stuttered. I got off my stool and walked on stage. I heard cheers and whistles from the crowd. I searched through the list of songs and smiled when I found the right one. I picked up the microphone and started singing:

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Each morning I get up, I die a little._

_Can barely stand on my feet._

_Take a look, in the mirror and cry,_

_Lord, whatcha doin to me?_

_I spent all my years, believing you,_

_But I just can't get no relief,_

_Lord,_

_Somebody,_

_Somebody,_

_Can anybody find me, somebody to love?_

I swayed to the music and started really getting into it. I couldn't help notice the large grin that adorned Jasper's face.

_I work hard every day of my life,_

_I work till I ache in my bones._

_At the end, I take home my hard earned pay all on my own._

_I get down on my knees and I start to pray,_

_Till the tears run down from eyes_

_Lord!_

_Somebody, oh somebody,_

_Can anybody find me,_

_Somebody to love?_

By now the audience was singing along as well. I laughed into the microphone. I continued to sing my heart out, sometimes adding little hand gestures. The crowd, even Jasper, started belting out the lyrics and I loved it. I now have a new appreciation for singers. When the song finally ended I took a deep bow and marveled in the loud applause and whistles from the crowd. I jumped down from the stage and made my way over to Jasper, who was grinning like a madman.

"That was amazing." He applauded. I laughed and thanked him.

"Now do you wanna tell me why you were so down?" I asked. Jasper sighed.

"It's just been a crazy week and I needed some time to brood in a dark corner. It's nothing to worry about." He assured me. He wasn't telling me the whole truth, but I would give him time to sort things out.

For the next hour we stayed at the bar, singing along with any song we could. At one point we even sang along to I Just Had Sex by the Lonely Island. This song was sung by a teenage boy who was looking at a girl, no doubt his date and winking.

"Okay, how about this. You sing one horrible song and I'll sing one horrible song then we'll see who did it better." I challenged him. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You're on, Swan." He accepted. I grinned like a mad woman. Jasper rose from his seat and walked up on stage. I heard a few cat calls from the ladies in the bar, and a drunken woman even screamed out pick up line that made me cringe, but Jasper looked her dead in the eyes and winked. Then grinned at me when he finally chose his song.

I started laughing hysterically when the music came on. The introduction music finished and he started singing.

_I believe in miracles,_

_Where you from,_

_You sexy thing (You sexy thing you)_

_I believe in miracles,_

_Since you came along,_

_You sexy thing._

I had to admit, Jasper's singing was really turning me on, and I knew he felt it to. His southern drawl came out completely when he sang and I wanted him to never have to hide it. He got some more cat calls from women, and even a few from the men. I admit, I was one of the women who were screaming at him.

_Where did you come from, baby?_

_How did you know, I needed you?_

_How did you know I needed you so badly?_

_How did you know I'd give my heart gladly?_

_Yesterday, I was one of the lonely people._

_Now, you're lying close to me,_

_Makin' love to me._

I swooned a little bit, why? Because he's been serenading me since the start. Pointing at me and winking at me, causing people to stare, laugh and glare.

_I believe in miracles._

_Where you from?_

_You sexy thing (You sexy thing you)_

_I believe in miracles,_

_Since you came along,_

_You sexy thing._

Jasper finished the rest of the song with, confidence, cockiness and overall sexiness. I needed to come up with a really good song if I intended to beat him. When Jasper finished the applause this time was huge, bigger than mine and I felt a little jealous.

He jumped from the stage and made his way towards me.

"Jealous Swan?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"Just wait." I whispered back and ran up to the stage. People started cheering for me. I think they started to catch on that it was a singing competition between me and Jasper.

A brilliant idea finally struck me. I beamed and picked my song. I swayed my hips through the intro and stared right at Jasper when I began to sing.

_It must have been cold there in my shadow._

_To never have sunlight on your face._

_You were content to let me shine,_

_That's your way._

_You always walked a step behind._

_So I was the one with all the glory,_

_While you were the one with all the strength._

_A beautiful face without a name for so long,_

_A beautiful smile to hide the pain._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_And everything I would like to be,_

_I can fly higher than an eagle,_

_You are the wind beneath my wings._

Unlike the other song where I danced around stage like a crazy person, I swayed to the beat, let the rhythm take over me. I jumped off stage and continued singing, weaving around the tables. I thanked god that the microphone was cordless.

_I might have appeared to go unnoticed._

_But I've got it all here in my heart._

_I want you to know, I know the truth, of course I know._

_I would be nothing without you._

By now I reached Jasper who was shaking with laughter. I got down on my knees and started serenading him.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_You're everything I wish I could be._

_I could fly higher than an eagle,_

_You are the wind beneath my wings. _

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_

_You're everything, everything, I wish I could be_

_Oh, and I could fly higher than an eagle,_

_You are the wind beneath my wings. _

_Cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Oh wind beneath my wings._

The music came to a slow stop. There was silence, then everybody erupted in applause and whistles. I bowed again.

"Thank you, thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen." I said in my best Elvis voice. I covered the mike with my hand and whispered in Jasper's ear:

"I think I won."

**X-X-X**

We walked along the beach, swinging our conjoined hands and laughing about the evening. The moon was far above our heads and the cold air pierced right through me, but I couldn't have thought of a better first date. Jazz might not think it, but I believe this was a date. And it was way better than the first date I had with Edward.

"I still don't think you won." Jasper teased. I mocked horror.

"Well it's a good thing your opinion doesn't matter then." I sniffed. Jasper chuckled.

"And I totally kicked your ass at Karaoke. Just admit it." We continued this banter for a good five minutes. We settled into comfortable silence as we walked along the shore. To be honest I think I was over beach water. The experience of _Titanic_ is not something I would like to relive, ever. I was broken from my thoughts when Jasper was suddenly in front of me. I raised an eyebrow curiously.

Before I could comprehend what was happening his lips covered mine. It wasn't an overly passionate kiss, rather a sweet tender kiss. My lips parted, granting access for his cold tongue. His hands cradled my face, my hands on his waist. He was quite tall, so I had to stand on my tippy toes to make it more comfortable for him.

The kiss became more urgent and we broke away for a second to allow me to breathe before his lips covered mine again. His hands wound themselves around my waist and pulled me against his chest. We broke away and I leaned my forehead against his, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry. I should've let you breathe." He murmured. I laughed.

"It was totally worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoot! THEY FINALLY KISSED, ABOUT DAMN TIME!<strong>

**I was in a good mood and I decided to add a little humor into this chapter. **

**Songs:**

**Somebody to love – Queen**

**You sexy thing - Hot Chocolate.**

**Wind Beneath My Wings – Bette Midler.**

**Please tell if I good! I feel very self conscious about this chapter. And thank you for your lovely reviews about Jason, originally he was going to be called Justin but halfway through writing the chapter I thought "Dammit, that's not his name!" So I just went with it.**

**Reviews will make me happy! No lie, they will.**

**ZooperDooper.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Read and review, baby.**

_Before I could comprehend what was happening his lips covered mine. It wasn't an overly passionate kiss, rather a sweet tender kiss. My lips parted, granting access for his cold tongue. His hands cradled my face, my hands on his waist. He was quite tall, so I had to stand on my tippy toes to make it more comfortable for him._

_The kiss became more urgent and we broke away for a second to allow me to breathe before his lips covered mine again. His hands wound themselves around my waist and pulled me against his chest. We broke away and I leaned my forehead against his, breathing heavily._

I sighed happily as I recalled last night. The kiss was perfect; it was nothing like what I envisioned. I pictured our first kiss, since I've been back, in a candlelit restaurant surrounded by Mexican people playing the guitar and serenading us. But this kiss was totally unexpected.

It was beautiful and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Although, after the kiss wasn't so spectacular. Jasper's phone rang and I could hear yelling from the receiver. He sighed and hung up, then looked at me with sad eyes.

"I have to go." Was all he said. He kissed my forehead and once more on my lips then disappeared.

Like I said, it wasn't so great. I managed to make it to my car without being raped or killed or both. When I got back to the Cullen house, I found a note on the fridge saying that everyone had gone to hunt and would be back in two days time.

I still had plans to be a vampire when I graduated, and graduation was a month away. I was nervous about that. One of the main reasons I moved into the Cullen house was to get everything ready and get Charlie used to me not being around. Because when I get changed I don't think I would be able to see him for a while, maybe at all.

The thought if not seeing Charlie hurt a lot. Even though he and I aren't that close, he's still my father and I'm still his daughter. Emmett suggested that we fake my death and give him "closer" rather than dragging it out. But I don't believe in closer.

"Bella!" Angela yelled in my ear. I jumped in my seat and glared at her.

"What?" I hissed.

"You spaced out for like two minutes; did you hear anything I said?" She replied, unfazed by my anger. I sighed and shook my head; it was her turn to glare. Angela was acting differently today. She seemed happier; usually she would grill me about not listening to her then give me the silent treatment for an hour. But she just glared at me.

"Okay, what are you so happy about?" I asked suspiciously. Angela looked panicked for a second but composed her features to look cool and collected.

"Nothing." She replied, acting uninterested.

"Bullshit, tell me now." I demanded. Angela looked at me and searched my face. She sighed.

"Edward and I, sort of, kissed, maybe." She stuttered. I grinned at her.

"I knew it! I knew there was something going on!" I exclaimed. Angela shushed me and looked around the school cafeteria; thankfully no one was paying attention to us.

"I don't know what we are. I mean, he's still getting over you." I smiled, same old Ange, always worrying about tiny things.

"Edward got over me a long time ago, and even if he hadn't he wouldn't have kissed you. Just, talk to him." I offered. Ange smiled at me.

"I will, thanks Bella." She said sincerely.

My next class rolled around and Ange and I departed. I knew that everyone knows Edward and I are not together. I can see the sympathy in people's faces and wariness on others. They probably think that I'll go batshit crazy again like the last time Edward and I broke up. But this time I won't fall into that depression, or get back together with him. I guess you could say I'm a free woman now.

I walked into Art and frowned when I saw Jason wasn't there. He's usually here early. He and Alice have been getting cozier with each other. They spend more time with each other than their respected families, so maybe they're spending the day together.

_Maybe he's sick? _I thought. I shrugged it off and sat down at our usual table. Halfway through the lesson, a girl who had more fingers than brain cells sat down opposite me. Her bleached blonde hair fluttering as the breeze hit her face. I crinkled my nose as I got a whiff of her incredibly potent perfume.

"Can I help you?" I asked as politely as I could. The girl, whose name I remembered to be Amanda, flicked a piece of hair over her shoulder and looked at me down her nose.

"Ya, can you like, tell me why, Edward, like, totally broke up with you?" She reminded me of Madonna for a split second. Seriously though, has she ever heard of English? My eyes narrowed but I refused to be infuriated by blonde Barbie.

"_I_ broke up with_ him_ because I found someone else." I figured I might as well tell the truth. I don't want people bugging me about what happened and the rumors would sure as hell be worse than the truth. Amanda's eyes widened considerably.

"Like, why would you like, do that? He's a like, total hottie, I like, don't understand." It was my turn to stare down at her, was she serious? I just answered her question.

"If you don't understand now, than you never will. Now, run along." I shooed her away, allowing a small smirk when she huffed and sauntered off. I scoffed at her and continued my work.

**X-X-X**

I skipped towards my truck, a bright smile on my face at the thought of seeing Jazz again. Hopefully the Cullen's were back from their hunt, I knew Ange was excited to see Edward again.

I drove home and sang along to Good Charlotte's 1979. I don't know why I was in such a good mood; I just woke up happy and maintained that all day. It felt like nothing could break me out of it, and I didn't want to be broken out of it.

I almost squealed when I saw the cars in the driveway. I jumped out of my truck, almost forgetting to turn it off in my excitement. I bounded into the house and yelled:

"Honey I'm home!" The house was quiet, I frowned. Where was everyone? I dropped my bag at the bottom of the stairs. I walked hesitantly into the living room and gasped at what I saw.

Alice was sobbing quietly in Rose's arms while everyone was trying to comfort her. At first I thought someone had died but looking around I was relieved that everyone still had their heads, literally. I walked over to Alice and pushed past Edward and Emmett.

"Allie, what's wrong?" I asked, rubbing her back soothingly. She looked at me in anguish but said nothing.

"She told Jason what we are, and from what I've gathered he didn't take it so well." Edward answered for me. I sighed.

"Oh, Allie." I murmured sympathetically.

"If you could've heard the things he said to me." She wailed. I had never see Alice this upset before, and over a guy no less. I was surprised when I was filled with a rage directed solely at Jason.

"Where does he live?" I asked calmly. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Jasper flinch.

"You're not going over there with feelings like that, darlin'" Jasper said. I growled a low sound that sounded close to a vampire.

"I'm just going to talk to him. One vampire's mate to another." Jasper appraised me, probably checking for any murderous emotions. I was more than ecstatic to see him, and I'm sure he felt that, but right now my best friend needs me to drop kick her mate's ass to the floor.

"He lives in the old Walsh's house." Rosalie answered, her eyes had barely contained rage in them and I'm sure she wants me to confront the little coward. Without waiting I ran to my truck. I was lucky when nobody followed me, I couldn't wrestle against a vampire.

The Walsh's old house was five houses down from Charlie's. It was a little run down but mostly in good condition, with a bright green door and red roof. It stood out in the boring neighborhood. I slammed on the brakes in order to make that squealing sound that signaled my arrival.

I knocked on the door as calmly as I could, so I didn't alert him to my arrival. A petite lady with frown lines, pointy nose, icy blue eyes and light blonde hair answered the door. She scrunched her nose at me.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a scratchy voice that reminded me of Marge Simpson.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. I'm a friend of Jason's and I was wondering if I could see him if that's okay with you?" I turned on the old Swan charm that I inherited from Gramps. The lady's eyes softened and she managed a small smile.

"Of course, young lady. Jason is out on the backyard. Would you like something to drink?" She asked kindly.

"No thank you, Miss." I replied with a casual smile. She pointed me in the direction of the back door. I cracked my knuckles, ready to get down and dirty. Their backyard was massive.

There was a blow up pool on the right and I chuckled. Jason was sitting with his back to me on a swing set, faced towards the forest. His back was hunched and his head ducked. Some of my anger melted when I saw him, but I was still majorly pissed.

"Hello, jerkface." I greeted him and sat on the swing next to him. His eyes widened considerably.

"Bella!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes; I could detect a little fear in his voice. I looked around the yard to make sure we were alone.

"I'm not a vampire." I assured him, and for emphasis I bared my teeth, pointing to my regular human canines. It's not overly noticeable but vampires have slightly sharper and longer canines than humans, I only noticed because Edward once pointed it out.

"Bella, you have to understand…" He pleaded.

"No, I'm going first," I interrupted him. "I understand why you're shocked, because I've been there before. I'm not going to go into a long winded speech about how wrong you are about the Cullen's or Alice, but you need to understand that they are the most wonderful, kind and overall awesome family you will ever meet." Jason sighed.

"It's not that. All my life I guess I've been a skeptic, I've never believed in aliens or Santa Claus, I've always thought that humans were the only intelligent life forms. Then a girl comes along, makes me fall for her, then tells me she's a vampire, making me doubt everything I've ever known." Jason put his head in his hands; I hesitantly reached out and patted his back.

"I know it's hard to accept, but it's the truth. And right now Alice is at home crying her heart out, believing that you don't want her." Jason's head snapped up and concern was etched on his handsome features.

"I have to… I need to talk to her." He whispered. I nodded. My phone buzzed and I knew straight away that it was Alice.

_Tell him to meet me at the park he normally goes to with his little sister_

_-Alice._

"You can find her at the park where you usually take your sister." I told him. He didn't bother asking me how Alice knew that, I think he was far too shocked to even consider that.

I had to admit though, couldn't Alice have waited until she knew Jason a bit more and vice versa to tell him her biggest secret?

**X-X-X**

I lay on my bed feeling accomplished. It seems I'm not the only one who got something last night. Angela and Edward kissed, Alice told Jason her biggest secret and Jasper and I had our first date. Things were going good at the moment, well for them.

I still had no idea where I stood with Jasper. Since the kiss he seems to be avoiding me. Granted, I haven't really seen him since we kissed because of hunting and the whole Alice and Jason thing. When I got home I wanted to talk to him but he just muttered something about running an errand and dashed upstairs to his study. Alice probably got their room when they split, though I can't imagine Jasper in a room like that all by himself.

Everything Jasper does confuses me. He says that he loves Alice, then he goes on a date with me, then he kisses me then after that avoids me like the plague. I can't help but blame myself, ask myself questions like, was it something I did? Is it because I'm not Alice?

But we're soul mates, surely that has to mean something? We were together more than one lifetime so shouldn't he feel as right and comfortable with me as I do him?

A small part of me tried to defend him, saying stuff like he's just confused; he was with Alice for over 60 years and can't just snap out of his love for her. But that doesn't mean he can string me along like some lovesick puppy.

It embarrasses me when I look back on my relationship with Edward. I was completely devoted and obsessed with him that I had no mind of my own, he strung me along like a puppet, he didn't do it on purpose but I couldn't help but resent him a little for that.

Then there was Jacob, the boy who I strung along. I knew he loved me, and yet I still broke his heart every time I said goodbye. I have never been more ashamed of myself than I am about what I did to Jacob. To me I feel like I haven't seen him in months, when in reality it's only been about two weeks.

What is with me and choosing dysfunctional relationships? I must be hormonal or something because I was suddenly filled with a white hot rage directed at Edward, Jacob, Jasper but most of all, myself. And there was only one person I could vent out all my frustrations on.

I marched to his room and barged in, not bothering to knock. I caught him halfway through changing; his shirt was discarded on the floor, leaving him in just his jeans that hung pretty low on his hips. I restrained myself from ogling him and concentrated hard on my anger.

"Bella—"

"You pompous, selfish, big headed asshole!" I yelled at him.

"You think you can just toy around with my life, string me along and use me for your entertainment? Do you have any idea what you do to me? I have been constantly asking myself questions like 'am I worthy of you?' I feel like shit when you ignore me and the week after you told me that you didn't love me was the worst of my life! Then you go and do something stupid like kiss me then you ignore me again! AT LEAST TELL ME IF YOU DON'T WANT ME!" I screamed in his face. I was breathing hard, I felt like I just ran a marathon.

Without my permission I felt two cold lips pressed against mine. Momentarily forgetting my anger I kissed him back, pulling him as close as I could. He picked me up and gently lowered me down on the leather couch. He fell on top of me and continued kissing me. He was careful not to crush me with his body. Eventually he broke away from me, and taking advantage of my breathless state he started to talk:

"I am more sorry than you can ever imagine, and I will spend eternity trying to make it up to you. Bella I have only just realized how completely and utterly amazing you are. I've been avoiding you because I was confused about every fucking thing. Last night was the best night of my life because I got to kiss _you_, I got to see a side of you that nobody else has seen and it was last night that I finally realized my true feelings, I am absolutely and utterly in deep deep love with _you_, my dear Belle." He murmured.

I was shocked to my core. Jasper loved me? He _loved _me? I didn't know what to say, so I just kissed him again.

"About damn time!" Emmett yelled up the stairs. I broke away and blushed when I realized the Cullen's could probably hear every word. Jasper chuckled and stroked my cheek.

"Do you forgive me?" He whispered and kissed my ear lobe. I shuddered.

"I don't know…" I teased. He pulled back and pouted. I pretended to think about it.

"I guess so…" I sighed dramatically. He beamed and kissed me softly again.

And for the first time in my life, I felt complete.

* * *

><p><strong>NO THIS IS NOT THE END!<strong>

**I might've made it look like the end of the story but it's not. So, this is 2,934 words, I deserve some reviews! Don't ya think?**

**I have been massively inspired by some Dramione fics recently. In case you don't know Dramione is a pairing in Harry Potter, Draco/Hermione. So if you know any good ones please leave them in a review, because I would love to read them.**

**So this may bore you but I'm going to give you some reasons as to why I want you to review:**

**Because I love to know what you think about it, I adjust things accordingly and make it better.**

**Because they make me feel loved.**

**They make it look like my story is actually good.**

**I like write stories that I would love to read, so I have always had an obsession with Titanic, Twilight and Jasper/Bella, so I combined everything in one story. So, when you review I go on your profile and read any of your stories or stories on your favorites list because you like the same plots as me.**

**Because they get you quicker updates.**

**Okay, five reasons why you should review.**

**Before I go I wanna know what you guys think of the song 1979 by Good Charlotte. I have a new obsession with that song; it's so beautiful and happy. Tell me if you like it or not.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper, also known as, Zoopy, Doopy, Dog-Breath and Squirt. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay okay okay, don't kill me. I've been very busy with school and work right now. I'm transitioning into Year 10, which in Australia (Or where I am in Aus) is the last and busiest year of High School, then it's off to College. **

**So, yeah, excuse my poor explanation and my very short chapter. So, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I drummed my fingers awkwardly on my leg, trying very hard to concentrate on the nice background music coming from the speakers. If it were up to me I would be spending the entire day with Jasper, doing god knows what, but instead I was dragged on a shopping trip in Seattle with Rosalie.<p>

The shopping wouldn't be so bad, everyone kept assuring me that Rosalie wasn't a rabid shopper like Alice was, it was the whole shopping WITH her that freaked me out. Sure, Rosalie apologized, explained why she was a bitch to me and told me she hoped we could be friends, but, it's Rosalie, Queen Bitch extraordinaire, spending quality time with the girl who broke her brother's heart by cheating on him with her other brother. Wow, I sound like a slut when I put it like that.

Like I said, I was forced on this trip by Alice, who nagged and bitched and whined until I caved, I hope Jazz is giving her a scolding right now, hopefully without any kinky sex stuff involved, oh God! I'm becoming the jealous girlfriend who stalks her boyfriend and goes batshit nuts when he even looks at something with a vagina. I cleared the thoughts from my mind and focused on the Rosalie's crazy driving, which honestly didn't help anything at all.

I leaned back in the car seat and let the wind whip through my hair. Rosalie didn't speak until we arrived.

"Here we are." She announced as we pulled up into a massive shopping complex. I exited the car and followed after Rosalie who was already walking towards the entrance.

Half an hour later Rose and I were more relaxed around each other, and we talked about simple things, like our favourite colors, movies, food (Hers was rabbit, mine was Lasagna) and other things. I discovered when she was changed but refused to tell me about how while we were in a public place. I found a couple of dresses that I liked, and a few tops and the plus side is that Rose didn't force me into a changing room or shoved clothes that didn't suit me in my hands.

We walked casually towards the food courts; I ordered a chicken wrap and a bottle of orange juice, while she just stared at all the food in disgust.

"So, Bella." Rose started when we sat down, "How's everything going with Jasper?" I took a huge bite from my wrap and held up a finger.

"Everything's amazing! He is so sweet and considerate, but cheeky and teasing too, even a little—"

"Whoa, slow down there girl! How is your _relationship _going? Not regretting breaking my other brother's heart?" She asked casually, like we were talking about the color of the sky. I almost choked on my wrap.

"I figured that would come up…" I muttered.

"You didn't figure that I would bring that up? Look, Bella, I'm not judging you, I know how strong the call of mates is and I know you can't really help what you feel, but I want to know why you felt like you needed to go to Angela and have her cast her witchy mojo instead of just sitting down and actually thinking about your feelings?" She wasn't accusing me, but I didn't like the way she judged me. I sighed.

"I don't expect anybody to understand," I started, "but I did what I felt was best, I know my judgment wasn't the best, but it happened, and I don't regret it." It was true, I didn't regret my decision. If I hadn't have gone into Titanic I would be living a lie with Edward, and no doubt somewhere in the future it would end in bloody violence.

"Fair enough." She sighed. I sat silently eating my wrap, we didn't talk for the rest of lunch, I was glad though, and I didn't particularly feel like talking right now.

"Ready to leave?" Rosalie asked when I finished my wrap, I nodded and stood up, still a little bummed out about our conversation.

We didn't talk the whole ride home.

**X-X-X**

"She's just being Rose; you should be relieved she didn't yell, threaten or hurt you in any way trying to get her point across." Jasper said, kissing my forehead lightly. I snuggled closer to his chest. In this moment I was perfectly content.

"Yeah I guess, I just feel like everyone is judging my decision, and I admit, it wasn't my brightest idea but still, I'd expect them to at least understand." I pouted. Jasper suddenly chuckled.

"Look at that lip…" Jasper murmured seductively, leaning towards me eyes trained solely on my bottom lip, I fought back a smile and leaned away from him; he followed my head with his and grinned. He placed his hands on either side of my face firmly and covered my lips with his, sucking gently on my bottom one.

"Relax, Angel," Jasper breathed when he pulled away, "Rose is just being Rose, she's protecting her family and believe it or not that now includes you."

"How is it you know exactly what to say…?"

"Well what kind of mate would I be if I didn't?"

* * *

><p><strong>I want to know; well I'm curious, what is your joboccupation? Or if you don't have one what is your dream job? I want to be an actress, move to L.A and live out my dream that I've had since diapers. But I want to know what your dream job is.**

**So, this was a filler chapter, not much excitement I know, but don't worry, next chapter and the following ones are WAAAAY exciting, trust me. We only have about 10-15 chapters left, which actually isn't all that many, man how time flies.**

**So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Fuck me sideways I am so sorry! I meant to update but for some reason which I can't explain every time I sat down and went to write it I just couldn't.**

**But I hope this chapter makes up for it. I think you're all going to enjoy it ;)**

**So, please review, tell me how much of an ass I am, but as long as you review.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I paced up and down my room, occasionally running my hands through my hair, unknowingly ripping out a few strands. Jasper was perched on my bed, looking more and more worried by the second.<p>

"Okay." I muttered and thought exactly how to word what I was supposed to say.

"Bella just relax, breathe." Jasper instructed.

"Easier said than done." I grumbled. Jasper sighed and stood up, placing his hands firmly on my shoulders and staring at me.

"Bella, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" He pleaded. I bit my lip and pushed him backyards until he was sitting down on my bed again.

"I have absolutely no idea how to tell you this. You're gonna think I'm batshit crazy, but I swear I'm not even remotely a little unstable."

"I'll listen to whatever you have to say and I promise not to judge you." He promised. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I stopped pacing and stood in front of him. With shaky hands and sweaty palms I told him my story.

"When I… died in Titanic and was brought back here, I was asleep for most of it, I was dreaming. I remember talking with a mad hatter version of Rosalie. I'm not going to bore you of the details of what she said, but she told me a few things." I took a deep breath and looked at Jasper's face; his face was curious and intrigued. I continued on.

"She told me that we were… destined to be together. That we had been in love in, other lifetimes. Like reincarnation, in our past lives we were always together and in love. She said that we were to play a pivotal role in a war between supernatural creatures, something to do with the power of love." I took a deep breath and scanned Jasper's face. His brow was furrowed in confusion. I waited five seconds before he said something.

"Bella…. It was just a dream." He said finally. I flinched.

"No, Jasper it wasn't. Trust me, I know when my dreams are, well, dreams, but this is real. I know it is." I said determinedly. Jasper and I hadn't been together long, but I know he knew that I was serious.

"Bella-" He started.

"Jasper, please." I pleaded. His eyes were conflicted. I never experienced this. This feeling of need. I need Jasper to accept this, to accept me and want to do this with me. He shook his head, looked at me with agonized eyes.

"I'm sorry." He murmured and then disappeared.

It took me a minute to realize. He left, he's left me. He's gone, gone. Just like Edward, he left me. Not coming back. Not coming back.

I walked downstairs zombie like, repeating the same words over and over again._ He's gone, he's gone, he's gone_. I was staring vacantly ahead while I slowly sipped a glass of ice-cold water. Not thinking about anything else, not feeling anything except for something as cold as the water I'm drinking.

Then it hit me. He's gone. The ice cold water slipped from my hand and shattered on the tiles of the kitchen. A stream of tears trailed down my cheeks and followed the same path as the glass before it. Sobs broke free from my chest and ripped past my traitorous lips.

My knees gave out and I collapsed to the ground. The glass shards cut through the soft flesh of my palms and through the fabric of my jeans. I paid the pain no mind, the physical pain was nothing compared to the emotion pain that shattered my heart and soul.

He's gone.

And with that, my vision blacked and my mind fell into the welcome oblivion of nothingness.

**X-X-X**

I wanted to just fade away into the catacombs of my mind where reality and fiction blur together and create the most perfect fantasy imaginable. I wanted to dream about a blue eyed, tanned skin Jasper, my perfect Titanic Jasper. The man who I fell for, who promised never to leave me. But my dream was the exact opposite.

_I was standing on the edge of a cliff, looking down into the rough water below, crashing against the sharp rocks below. The water looked like it would in the middle of a horrible storm, but looking out at the distance, the sky was clear and pink, it was twilight. I felt something brush my arm and I looked to my left._

_I stared into the lifeless brown eyes of myself. My hair was matted and unkempt, I was freakishly skinny and my skin was deathly pale. The doppelganger looked at me with no emotion in those dead eyes._

"_What's the point of living if I can't have Jasper?" She rasped as if she smoked a pack of cigarettes an hour. _

"_I should've gone down with the ship." She coughed. The doppelganger looked down at the raging waters below, then without another thought she fell forward, into the dark abyss. I gasped and watched as she hit the water with a horrible splash and crunch. A red liquid rose to the top, blood._

_I screamed. _

"BELLA!" I startled awake and clutched my throat, breathing heavily and sobbing loudly. I was vaguely aware of someone stroking my hair and breathing into my neck. I looked around at my surroundings and registered that I was in the exact same spot as I was when I lost consciousness.

I turned my gaze to the person, or vampire holding me.

"Jasper?" I breathed.

"Shh, Bella it's okay." He murmured into my neck.

"I thought you left me." I sobbed and clutched his t-shirt letting my tears stain his shirt. He pulled my head back and started deeply into my eyes.

"I will never leave you." He vowed. I shook my head.

"But you just did."

"No, no. I love you too damn much to leave you. I can't leave you Bella; you are my life, my soul. My damn existence revolves around you. I can't even stand the thought of leaving you. Please say you love me and forgive me." He begged. I sniffled.

"I love you; I have loved you all along. And I forgive you." I murmured. And then his lips covered mine. I felt so complete, so happy and fuzzy. I pulled away when the stinging in my hand became too much. The gash in my hand wasn't overly deep, it didn't need stitches or anything, but it definitely needed to be bandaged.

"How did that happen?" Jasper asked. I shrugged.

"Long story." I muttered, not really wanting to share my little breakdown to him. His arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me up.

"Stay here." He whispered and disappeared. Within a second he was back with one of Carlisle's bandages. He wrapped it around my hand at vampire speed. I looked at him in shock.

"That was fast." I commented. He chuckled and placed a delicate kiss on my palm. In that split moment something occurred to me. You could call it an epiphany, I didn't just want Jasper emotionally, I wanted him psychically as well. I wanted to see him, actually see him.

There was no doubt in my mind that he could feel what I was feeling and looking into his eyes I could tell he wanted it as well.

"Are you sure?" He asked gruffly, his tone already beginning to lace with lust.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." I whispered and pressed myself closer to him, tangling my hands in his hair.

"I trust you Jazz, I always have and always will."

**X-X-X**

Time seemed to slow down as we kissed and collapsed on his bed. His kisses sent me spiraling into pure bliss; he ignited a fire wherever his lips touched and hands trailed and soon I was completely naked, they way he looked at me sent the most amazing emotion through me. His nimble fingers worked their way down my body, flicking, tweaking all my most sensitive areas.

And then his tongue found my most sensitive area. He entered one finger into to me and I moaned at the feeling. His tongue followed afterwards and I was a gasping, moaning mess beneath him. He pulled away and I whimpered.

"Easy darlin' wouldn't want to spoil the grand finale." He whispered sexily. Using all my strength I kicked him over and straddled his waist. I smirked up at his surprised face and made quick work of removing his shirt.

"My turn." I growled. I moved up and sucked on his neck, earning a moan out of him. I licked and kissed all the way down to his navel. I hastily removed his belt and pulled down his jeans, leaving him clad in only boxers, that couldn't hide the tent.

I suddenly had a wicked idea. Using my teeth I slowly pulled down his boxers, he lifted his hips up to help me. When his boxers were down around his ankles he kicked them off and I kissed my way back up to him.

"Vixen." He growled and rolled on top of me, placing one hot kiss on my lips. He spread my legs apart and looked into my eyes.

"This is going to hurt a little bit." He murmured while positioning himself at my entrance. I nodded and braced myself for the pain. He kissed me one last time before slowly and carefully thrusting into me. The pain was excruciating and I felt hot tears fall down my cheeks, Jasper kissed them away.

The pain lessened until it was only slightly uncomfortable. Then, very slowly, he started to move. Eventually all the discomfort disappeared and I was left with the most amazing feeling. It was heaven and bliss all rolled into one. Each thrust sent me spiraling deeper into complete pleasure. And then it all climaxed and I couldn't hold back the scream. I swear I could see the heavens from here. I could hear the angels sing.

This was my heaven. This was my dream and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. As long as I had Jasper everything would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo *Wrings hands together nervously*<strong>

**First lemon I've ever done, did I do good? Was it alright?**

**I didn't want to make it too graphic because I still wanted it to have that romantic atmosphere. They were making love instead of just fucking.**

**So, please review! Tell me if it was okay! PRETTY PLEASE!**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everybody.**

**I hate to do this and get your hopes up that it's an update, but I have to say something.**

**As you know I haven't updated most of my stories in a VERY long time. Especially my first couple of stories. I don't have a big fancy, elaborate excuse as to why, except this.**

**I was in a very dark place. I cut myself almost every night and contemplated suicide more than once, I was desperately unhappy and I don't why, writing was kind of my escape from that, and it brightened my day to get good reviews, no matter how short.**

**I like to say that I've gotten through that dark patch and helped myself. But I'm nowhere near healed yet. Don't worry about me though, I have found some of my lost determination and (For lack of better word) regained some of my inner fire.**

**My New Year's resolution was to be happy. I know, a little corny but I plan to stick to it. So far so good, I stopped cutting, I smile a bit more and for once I don't feel so lonely and depressed.**

**But, it seems that in the midst of healing myself I have changed in a lot of different ways. Half good half bad. **

**On the good note, I have grown more mature and see the world in a different light. I used to be so insecure about my appearance but now I know that flaws are what make people beautiful and unique, they define your character and who you are. So, that is a major win for me.**

**I'm not really gonna go into the bad part I'll say this though, my mental health is not what it used to be. It seems I lost a couple of screws. But, hey! You can't survive life if you're sane!**

**Wow! I just blabbed on a bit, huh?**

**In conclusion to my little rant, I am hereby saying that ZooperDooper is back! New and improved. I will update whenever I can but please keep in mind that I'm still emotionally raw and it might not be for a while.**

**I've started a new story for the anime, Bleach. And I intend to finish that!**

**To my beloved My Heart is an Ocean readers, don't worry and I will update as soon as I can. Bella and Jasper just aren't gonna live happily ever after yet!**

**God Save the Queen readers, I can't promise when I'll update, but I hope it can be soon. Don't fret, I won't quit the story and leave you guys on a cliffy, I'm not THAT heartless.**

**To my readers of any other story, words cannot express how sorry I am that I just left my stories hanging. I can't say that I will update soon, but I'm not the type to just give up, so have trust in me and be patient, I will update when the time is right.**

**So, I won't say goodbye, just hello from the new ZooperDooper, or rather, Kate.**

**Before I sign off I want to say that if you flame me for this, go fuck yourself. It seems that this new me has quite the temper ;)**

**Cya soon guys.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello hello!**

**Well, been a while hasn't it? Hope everyone is doing well and staying safe. Trust me, I didn't plan to wait this long but guess what! My stupid laptop crashed and whenever I logged on it would freeze up and turn itself off, freaking pain in my ass. But I prevailed! I got a new one that's 100000 times better.**

**Unfortunately though it's about 3 times bigger and doesn't balance perfectly on my knee, so it's awkward to write in my bed. But fuck it.**

**Anyway, let's move on to the chapter shall we.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

><p>I couldn't focus on the movie.<p>

My eyes kept constantly drifting up to the blond god whose lap my head was currently sitting in. Not that he minded of course, whenever he caught me staring, he would smirk and wink at me, and I would blush and quickly dart my eyes back to the TV screen.

Romeo and Juliet was a fantastic movie, one of my favourites, but even Leo couldn't hold a candle to Jasper, and Jazz was a lot more fun to watch. It was obvious he didn't want to watch the movie; he would occasionally shift or fiddle with my hair, at one point he even brought my wrist up to his lips and playfully pretended to bite me.

Men really couldn't handle their chick flicks. But I can't talk, ever since last night there was only one thing I could think about. Last night… was amazing. Everything was perfect, his ice cold touch that clashed against my raging hot skin, his bedroom eyes that burned into mine, his lips, which were honey sweet and his tongue! Damn that boy was talented with his tongue. I'm getting squirmy just thinking about it. Jasper, being the empathy he is, caught onto my emotions pretty quickly and a massive smirk broke across his face.

"Shut up." I grumbled, blushing like a mad woman. He chuckled.

"Now, Darlin', let's be patient. We don't want you to be hurtin' and Emmett catching onto us." He teased. I shuddered when I thought about Emmett, no doubt he would eventually find out about Jasper and I having sex, and all the jokes he'd toss our way….

"I suppose you're right, we want our private life to remain private," I agreed, "but I honestly couldn't really care less right now."

With that said I sat up and with lightning speed straddled Jasper. His eyes went wide before they went completely black with lust. I crashed my lips to his and automatically he opened his mouth, his cold tongue caressing mine.

I moaned and ran my hands down his chest and torso, feeling the hard muscle beneath his shirt ripple and shudder under my touch. His skilled hands travelled underneath my shirt, across my stomach, up my back and using his nimble fingers he unclipped my bra with ease.

I broke away from the kiss and without missing a beat, Jasper's tongue latched onto my neck, licking and sucking down to my collar bone and sweeping across my shoulders. While he continued his assault on my neck I made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off his shoulders. I suddenly had a thought, Jasper automatically pulled away and raised his eyebrows, I grinned cheekily and shuffled back a bit.

I leaned forward and kissed his chest. I moved downward, kissing and sucking all the way down to his belly button, he groaned when he realized what I was going to do. I smirked up at him and was about to undo the button of his jeans—

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

I screamed and fell backwards onto the floor, landing ungracefully on my ass. Emmett stood in the entrance to the lounge room, eyes as wide as saucers and his mouth gaping. He pointed an accusing finger and Jazz, then me, then back at Jazz. Then finally he seemed to finally realize what was happening and immediately covered his eyes.

"DUDE! I do NOT need to see that! Awww man, cover yourself up!" He squealed like a teenage girl. I snapped out of my daze and tried to button my bra back up, I was struggling until I felt cold fingers slide up my shirt and clip it back together, Jasper's hands lingered on my back for a moment before quickly disappearing. Jasper was already tidied up, not a hair out of place. Stupid vampires.

"You can look now, Em." Jasper said calmly. Emmett peeked from behind his fingers and gave a sigh of relief.

"Next time take it to the bedroom." He grumbled and flopped onto the chair farthest away from the love seat. I blushed like crazy while Jasper looked sheepish and proud at the same time.

"Umm, should we… talk about this?" I suggested uncertainly. Jasper flashed me a warning look.

"What's there to talk about? I came home early from a hunt to find my to-be sister- in- law and brother about to fuck like bunnies on the couch." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Emmett!" Jasper bellowed. I blushed again.

"We were gonna take it to the bedroom eventually it's just that—wait—did you just say sister-in-law?"

Emmett looked like a deer caught in headlights and Jasper look furious.

"You have three seconds to run." Jasper said calmly, Emmett just about flew out of the room, but he only got to the doorway when he was tackled from behind by Jasper and dragged out of the house.

I followed five seconds later to see Jasper pounding Emmett's head into the dirt.

"You." _Pound_ "Ruined." _Pound_ "The." _Pound_ "Surprise!"

"STOP!" I screamed. Time seemed to freeze, faces blurred together and I didn't even see the rest of the Cullen's emerge from the tree line.

"What's going on? Jasper?" I asked. Jasper stood up and kicked Emmett to the side. He walked towards me and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. His eyes would occasionally flicker towards Emmett who thankfully stayed down.

"Um, Bella—you see…" He trailed off and murmured something I couldn't make out.

"What was that?"

"Just do it, you pansy!" Yelled Alice from the tree line.

"Do what?" I demanded. Jasper gulped and looked away, I was about to demand again what was going on but before I could even utter one syllable he was on one knee in front of me, a sparkling ring in his hand that glinted in the sunlight.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! <strong>

**Admit it; I am evil for cutting it off there. The ending reminds of the end of the New Moon movie, I'm not trying to copy that or anything, it literally just hit me then. Sorry about the shortness of it, I really needed to start off slowly; I haven't written anything Twilight in a while.**

**So what do you think of Emmett walking in on Bella and Jasper during a little sexy time? Would you be grossed out too? I know I would be.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will come out fairly quickly, if not then please be patient, as you already know I have a lot on my mind. But I definitely don't abandon stories; I just put them on pause for a little bit.**

**Until next time,**

**ZooperDooper.**


End file.
